If There Was An Assassin
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: Yet another assassin OC! Our new protagonist lives and goes to the same school with Tsukamoto sisters. Read as our OC goes through the same events with the main characters of School Rumble. As well as find love and find himself. OCx? Some collab chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

_**School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi, Kodansha, Del Rey Manga, Shonen, Shinji Takamatsu, Studio Comet, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Takaomi Kanasaki, and Funimation Channel. This is a fan-made story. Viewer discretion is advised. P.S. I know Jerusalem doesn't have assassins in 2004 (At least, I hope not). Do not correct my mistake of another country's culture, since this only a fan-fiction.**_

_Tenshi: Yay..._

_Tsusha:..._

_Kousei:..._

_Zenno:..._

_Omega:..._

_Zach: This joke only makes sense if you read the other fanfictions._

_Rinji: About time you stop procrastinating._

_Tenshi: Yeah. It's been a while._

It is currently October 4th, 2004. It is a very calm day in Jerusalem. There were many people walking across the streets. "Did you hear about that assassin that killed his own student?" one of the men from the big crowd of people asked someone else. "Yeah." responded the person the other guy was talking to, "It was on the news earlier."

Suddenly, the two men who were talking about the assassin were suddenly shoved to the ground. "Gah." said one of them, in pain and irritation, "Who the hell did that?" the man then looked in front of him; it was a hooded man with a white jacket. He had a small pouch to his right side and a sheathed sword to his left. On his back was a crossbow, and on his left shoulder were multiple-placed throwing knives. A basic "Assassin's Creed" Ezio costume. The hooded man gave the two men a really chilling glare. Though the men couldn't see the hooded man's eyes, they could tell that the man was rather angry at them. "Uhh..." the same man said, filled with fear and remorse of his previous question."Hmph. Fool." the hooded man retorted. The hooded man then looked to his left, then immediately ran the other direction. The crowd split as the hooded man ran through it, making sure they don't get in his way. Everyone watched the hooded man flee for some reason. "Why the hell is he running?" the same man that got knocked down asked his friend. Then about 10 more hooded men ran through the crowd, pushing over the same man. "Get the assassin!" the all the hooded men yelled, claiming it as an order by their authorities.

Our protagonist ran through the multiple streets, trying to flee from the other assassins. He ran past a couple of people, all cheering his so-called name; 'Silent Wind'. The Silent Wind ignored his so-called fans. He made to the end of the street he was running on, and saw about three assassins there, waiting for him. The Silent Wind still kept running. But instead of trying to run away, he takes out his crossbow and shoots the three assassins in seconds. The silent wind ran past the three, they then fell to the ground. He then got to his location; a dock. He talked with all of the ship captains. Unfortunately, none of them would let a notorious assassin on their ship, so they all reluctantly refused to let him board. Even a bribe didn't get him anywhere. _Dammit. _The Silent Wind thought, walking away from the last ship captain he talked to. The Silent Wind, irritated, goes to the only boat on the dock.

The Silent Wind boards the boat, heading to the Captain's Quarters. "Excuse me, sir?" he said, walking to the slightly opened Captain's Quarters door. He enters the room, feeling something's ajar. He see's that the Captain is on his chair, but his chair was facing towards him. He walks towards the chair, having an expectation of what happened to the Captain. He turns the chair, seeing that the Captain was killed. He then took a closer look at his neck, noticing a knife wound there. "I knew it." The Silent Wind said to himself.

He then looks behind him, there was a crowd of hooded men filling the door; assassins. "Hello there, Silent Wind." the leader of the pack sarcastically said to the protagonist. "What do you want?" the protagonist asked the leader of the park, irritated. "I think you know what we're doing here!" the leader of the pack impatiently exclaimed to the protagonist. The Silent Wind smirked, and then he took out his sword from his sheath. "Now I know." The Silent Wind said, "To help me practice killing." He then threw 2 of his throwing knives at 2 of them assassins. They fell to the floor. He then took out his crossbow while the assassins freaked out about the other two assassins, and then he shot all 5 of his crossbow bolts at 5 more assassins. After shooting his crossbow bolts, he instantly ran at two more assassins equipping both of his hidden blades on his wrists. He assassinated the two assassins. This all happened within an instant. The pack leader stood in shock, his whole team of assassins, dead before he could make a move. _He didn't even have to use his sword. _The pack leader thought. The Silent Wind came up from behind the pack leader while the pack leader was in shock. The protagonist then inserted his sword into the pack leader's back. The sword went through the pack leader's body. He was killed by shock.

The Silent Wind the whispered into the pack leader's ear. "As your teacher, I must always teach my students. So I'm teaching you not to commit betrayal. You were my best student. But I guess the best of people crack easily." He then took out his sword of the pack leader's body. As the pack leader fell, The Silent Wind put his sword in his sheath. "I didn't want it to be this way, but I must do what I need to do. And no one shall step in my way. I am Kunin Mika, and I will never give up. "

_**Episode/Chapter 1: I'm Lost. I Got Your Lunch. I'm Kunin Mika.**_

Our main protagonist is currently at a Japanese dock. His journey to Japan took about 4 days, but he made out alive. Kunin kept his hood on still. Good thing too, since it was raining. He looked back at the boat, remembering what he said before his journey. _"No one shall step in my way." _He dumped the assassin's bodies in the seas of Jerusalem. Kunin walked on the streets of Japan. He looked at the citizens. All of them were carrying umbrellas and some were wearing jackets. He then walked past a teenager with black bangs that covers his eyes. He also had a blue jacket and his hands in his jean pockets. Kunin felt like he met that person before. _Wait. That person. Is he? No, he couldn't. Oh well. *sigh* I guess I could get some coffee right now. _

Coffee Shop Which Name I Seemed to Forget

He went to the nearest coffee shop he could. He took a seat at the corner of the shop. He still had his hood on. _This place... It's so relaxing, especially with its excellent scent. I think I might like it here. _Kunin took a deep sigh, and took out a small notebook. He then wrote down the address of the coffee shop in it. He turned the page. Getting ready to write, he gets interrupted by someone. "Excuse me, sir?" a female person said to Kunin. Kunin turned to the sound of the voice, "Huh?" Kunin sees a beautiful teenage girl next to him. She was wearing a waitress uniform and had short, dark blue hair. But what mostly stuck out to him were her red eyes. "Um, your order, sir?" the waitress asked Kunin. "Oh, right. Sorry." Kunin said, regaining his composure. Kunin looked back at the menu. "I'll just have a regular coffee, no sugar." "Alright." The waitress left. "Who is that girl?" Kunin asked himself. Waiting for his coffee, he drew the waitress' face on the right side of his notebook, by memory. On the left was information about the waitress. All he knew is that she is a waitress at the coffee shop; she has dark blue hair, and red eyes. _Red eyes. Where have I seen someone with red eyes before? _Kunin started to become extremely frustrated. _Dammit! _He slammed the table. _Who is she? _"Umm, sir?" a female voice asked Kunin. "Huh?" Kunin said to the voice, snapping out of his anger. Kunin looked next to him again. The same waitress came back with a cup of coffee. "Your coffee- huh?" the waitress said, handing me the cup of coffee. She noticed my drawing of her in my notebook. It looked exactly like her. "I-Is that suppose to be, me?" the waitress asked Kunin. Kunin started to panic. _Crap! Now what? She's going to think I'm a major creep and she won't want to talk to me again! I need to know who she is though! _Kunin then took a deep breath. _Alright. Calm down first. Let's try to talk to her. Maybe we'll get to know each other better. _Kunin scratched his hood. "Yeah. Do you like it? I tried to base it off of memory, so it wouldn't be as good if I drew you right now. Though I'm not very good at drawing." "Umm..." the waitress said to herself. She was in deep concentration. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! _Kunin thought. _I don't get it. He wants to get to know me, like the other guys. But I can't read his heart. _"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Kunin asked the waitress, hoping she doesn't think he's a creep. "Huh?" the waitress said, snapping out of her concentration, "Oh, no. It's a great drawing." _None of the guys ever drew me, especially by memory. _"You really think so?" I asked the waitress, surprised and relieved by her answer. "Mhm." the waitress nodded. Kunin took a sip of his coffee. Kunin then thought of an idea.

"Would you like the drawing?" Kunin asked the waitress. "Me? No, I can't possibly take that." the waitress politely rejected. "It's fine. Keep it as a memento of me." Kunin insisted. Kunin ripped the small paper from his notebook, and gave it to the waitress. She took the piece of paper. The waitress reluctantly asked, "A-are you sure?" "Yeah, it'll be fine. I won't need it anytime soon." Kunin insisted again. "Well... Okay." The waitress put the piece of paper in her waitress pocket. Kunin managed to drink all of his coffee during the conversation. "Well, it looks like I'm done here." Kunin then stood up from his seat, getting ready to go, "Sorry for using up most of your time." "It's fine. My shift was already over after I gave you your coffee." the waitress said. "Alright. I better get going." After a couple steps, Kunin turned back at the waitress. "By the way, I would like to know your name." _Man that was pretty lame. _Kunin thought. The waitress looked back at the hooded man. "Oh, my name's Yakumo Tsukamoto." "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you. By the way, my name's Kunin Mika." _Yakumo... Yakumo... Hmm... _"Well it was a pleasure meeting you as well." the waitress said. Kunin gave her a smile and walked to the door. "Oh, and Kunin." Kunin turned back. "Come by again." Yakumo said, blushing. Kunin smiled, "Will do." Then he left the coffee shop.

The Streets of L.A... I mean Japan!

It was still raining. Kunin was still walking on the sidewalk. Kunin wished that he had more yen, because now he can't pay for an apartment. _Now what? I'm lost. _Kunin thought. His jacket was damp and he knew that if didn't find shelter soon, he would catch a could, or maybe die from hypothermia. He looked around; there were houses to his left and right. He then found a small shelter for the rain. Kunin ran to the shelter. It had a wooden roof and a bench under it. Kunin took a seat on the middle of the bench. No one else was there. Kunin was cold, and drenched in rain. Shivering, he digs through his pouch. "Only 5000 yen. I can't buy a house with this much money." Kunin said to himself. Putting the money back in his pouch, he takes out one of his throwing knives and swings it on his right index finger. Leaning forward in deep thought, he accidentally cuts the right side of his face with the throwing knife he was playing with. _Shit, not again. _Kunin thought, looking at his throwing knife that now has blood on it. Sighing at his mistake, he puts his throwing knife back. Kunin then thought of an idea. _Wait, maybe if I trade up all of my Israeli shekel in the bank, maybe I can get more yen in return. _Unfortunately, he didn't know where the bank is, so he went to the nearest house that he could see from his view. He walked into the yard. Before knocking on the door, he heard a loud ruckus. All he could make out of was a lot of screams that sounded like it came from a girl. _The hell's happening in there? _Kunin thought, leaning closer to the door. He heard only one word that stood out, "Yakumo." _Yakumo? The waitress at that coffee shop? This is her house? Well, that's pretty convenient! _Kunin thought, taking one step away from the house. Kunin raised his fist, getting ready to knock on the door. _Wouldn't hurt to say 'Hi'. _He knocked at the door. A couple seconds later, the door opens. A girl with dark blue hair and two small pigtails appeared in the doorway. She had blue eyes and was wearing pink pajamas. "Hello?" the girl said to me. She obviously didn't know Kunin, since she had a wondered look on her face. "Yes." Kunin replied, "Uhh, I would like to speak with Yakumo." The girl had a surprised look on her face. "She'll be here in a second." she said before shutting the door.

"Yakumo. There's someone at the door for you." Tenma told Yakumo, giving her a sly look. "Who is it?" Yakumo asked, still cooking. "I don't know. I think it's that hooded guy you were talking about earlier." "Really?" Yakumo asked, rushing to the door. "Hey what about the food?" Tenma screamed, running to the kitchen.

The door opened again. But Yakamo was at the doorway this time. "Can I help you, Mr. Mika?" Yakumo asked, brushing her hair back with her hand. _She has an apron on, she must have been cooking. _Kunin thought, looking at Yakumo. "Call me 'Kunin', and may I come in?" Kunin asked, hoping for a 'Yes'. "Um well..." Yakumo looked back into the house. She turned back to Kunin, "I guess you can stay for a bit." Kunin, who is glad that he can enter the house, thanks Yakumo, and steps into the house.

The Tsukamoto's House

Kunin took off his shoes and placed them outside. Yakumo immediately ran to the kitchen before the food burned. Tenma walked up to the hooded man. Wondering who the hooded man is, she tried reaching the man's hood. "What are you doing?" Kunin asked Tenma, chuckling and confused. Kunin lifted his head up, making sure Tenma doesn't grab his hood. "I want to see your face!" Tenma said, still trying to grab his hood. "That's it? Alright." Kunin then takes his hood and pulls it backwards, revealing his face. Tenma was astonished of his facial appearance. Kunin had bleached hair that styled like Jin Kisaragi's hair from BlazBlue. Oddly enough, his skin wasn't tan. He also had red eyes. And he had a diagonal scar on his right eye, as well as the bleeding cut below it. "Happy now?" Kunin sighed. "Sis, your dinner is finished- huh?" Yakumo said, walking to Tenma. _'Sis'? I didn't know they were sisters. _Kunin thought. Yakumo looked at Tenma, then at Kunin. She noticed the bleeding cut on his face. "Oh dear. You're bleeding. I'll get a bandage." Yakumo said, turning her body back to the kitchen. Kunin grabbed her arm before she left. "There's no need for that." Kunin insisted, "It'll heal, like any other wound." "But-" "It'll be fine, I promise." "Well... Alright." "Good." Kunin said, letting go of Yakumo's arm. Kunin turned back to Tenma, then back at Yakumo saying, "Now how about we have some dinner!"

As they were all eating curry, Tenma asked Kunin, "Um, who are you?" "Sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself." Kunin put down both of his chopsticks. "My name is Kunin Mika. I'm from Jerusalem." "'Jerusalem'? Where's that?" Tenma asked. "It's in Egypt, the right-most country in Africa. It is located near the Middle-East, which is located in the left-most part of Asia." Tenma looked at Kunin, puzzled. "Um, basically, I'm not from Japan." Kunin quickly said. "But if you're not from Japan, why is your name Japanese?" Yakumo asked. "Well, my parents are Japanese." "Then why did you go to Jerusalem?" "Well, my parents traded me in for more money." "But isn't human contracting illegal?" "It is. But they traded me in to Egypt's government." "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Tenma asked Kunin and Yakumo, confused by their conversation. "P-Politics." Yakumo said.

A couple minutes later, Tenma turns to Kunin and says, "So... are you and Yakumo going out?" "What?" Yakumo said, blushing. "What?" Kunin said, turning to Tenma then Yakumo. _How the hell did this start? _Kunin thought. "You heard me." Tenma said, giving them both a sly look. "Well-" Yakumo started. "What makes you think that we're both going out?" Kunin interrupted. "Well," Tenma started. _Sis, why? _Yakumo thought. _Dammit. Here it goes. _Kunin thought. "When Yakumo came home, she was telling me about this hooded man at the coffee shop." _Well, I guess that's the end of the line. But there could have been many other hooded men there! _"She was saying that he was a nice and different from all the other guys she has met." "But there could have been other guys with hoods on." Kunin rebutted. "But she also said that she met this guy at the end of her shift." _Dammit. She got me there. But wait! _"But how could you prove I was the guy she talked to?" "That's why I decided to go to her room while she was cooking." Tenma then raised a small piece of paper. _T-that's-! _Kunin and Yakumo thought. Tenma saw Kunin and Yakumo's surprised faces. "I guess you both know what this." Tenma said. "Hmph. It seems that you have caught me." Kunin said, impressed, "But we are not going out. We just simply met at the coffee, and I gave her that as a gift." "Oh." Tenma said, setting down the piece of paper. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." Kunin said to Tenma. "Oh, sorry." Tenma then gave me a bright smile, "My name's Tenma Tsukamoto. Glad to meet you." "You too."

After dinner, Kunin got up and took off his jacket. He had a white, torn t-shirt under his jacket. Kunin looked outside, it was already dark. _My jacket needs to dry off. And I would get hypothermia if I went outside with my jacket. I guess I'll have to stay here. Actually, I have nowhere else to go. I guess I might as well live here. _Kunin thought. He turned back to the two sisters. "Excuse me. But may I ask you two something?" Yakumo and Tenma turned to Kunina. "Sure. What is it?" Tenma asked. "Well," Kunin scratched the back of his bleached hair, "It might be odd for me to ask, but..." A moment of silence went by, and then he finally said, "Can I live here with you two?" Tenma and Yakumo turned red. "What?" Tenma yelled. "I don't have anywhere to go, and I don't have any money, so I thought it would be better for me to live with you two." "Well," Tenma thought for a couple of seconds, "If you have nowhere to go, we would be happy to let you stay here." Tenma then turned to her sister, "Right, Sis?" "Huh? Oh, sure." Yakumo said, looking at Kunin. Kunin bowed to the two sisters. "Thank you. Both of you."

Break Time

_Omega: Dude, this only the first-third of this chapter/episode, and your already near your limit._

_Tenshi: Well, I'm not giving up!_

_GlaDos: *clap clap* Good it's still working._

_Tenshi: How the hell did you get here?_

Break Over

It is now October 10th; the second day of school. The Tsukamoto sisters already left for school. And Kunin stayed at their house. _Hmm... Now what? _Kunin then looked around the house, finding something to do. He went to the kitchen. _I guess I'm a little hungry. Huh? What's this?_ Kunin found a small box covered with pink cloth. _Is this food? Well, yeah I guess. But I hate pink! So this has to be..._ Kunin then flashbacks to earlier before Tenma and Yakumo left. "If you need anything, just go to our school. Here's the address." Yakumo said, writing down the school's address in Kunin's notebook. _I guess it's time to go to school! _Kunin took his jacket (It doesn't have weapons on it), the pink lunchbox, and ran to the school.

He ran as fast as he could with his hood on. _Damn. The school's pretty far from here. _Suddenly, a motorcycle drove past by him. _That's a fast motorcycle. He must be in a hurry. _After about 30 minutes of running, he arrives at the school. _I finally made it. I probably shouldn't have taken a left. Damn my instincts. _He entered the school. There was no one in the hallways. _Guess everyone's in class. _

Yagami High

He went to the faculty office. "Excuse me, but you need to head back to class." said one of the male teachers. "I'm not a student." Kunin replied. "Oh," The teacher then leaned back in his chair, "Then what do you need?" "Umm... I need to deliver this to Tenma Tsukamoto." Kunin said, showing the teacher the lunchbox. "'Tenma Tsukamoto'? She's in class 2-C." "Thank you." Kunin bowed, and then left the office.

Just in time too, because it was time for lunch. Kunin walked to class 2-C, gently pushing anyone who got in his way. He opened the door. Everyone was eating, but Tenma was looking for her lunchbox. _Just in time. _When Kunin made his way to Tenma, Harima interrupts him. "Hey, nice lunchbox, hoodie man." Harima sarcastically complimented. "It's not mines." Kunin retorted. Pushing Harima out of his way, he gives Tenma her lunchbox. "Hey Tenma. You forgot this." Kunin said, placing the lunchbox on her desk. "Thanks, Kunin!" Tenma said, glad that she got her lunchbox. "But why are you here?" "Well-" But before Kunin could finish his sentence, he gets interrupted by Yakumo. "Umm, Sis. I remembered that you forgot your lunchbox, so I came to share my food with you." Yakumo said, walking to Tenma's desk. "Thanks, Sis. But I have my lunchbox, thanks to Kunin!" Tenma said, holding up her lunchbox. "Oh, okay. Wait," Yakumo said turning to the hooded man next to her, "What are you doing here?" "Well, Tenma forgot her lunchbox, so I ran from the house to here." "Oh, alright."

Suddenly, Kunin gets pulled away from the two sisters. Kunin then gets set down behind Harima's desk. "What was that for?" Kunin said to the person who pulled him, trying to regain his balance. Kunin looked in front of him; there was a student with sunglasses and whiskers. "Oh, it's you." Kunin said, examining Harima's appearance. "Hey hoodie man, what's your relationship with Tenma?" Harima questioned. "'Tenma'?" Kunin turned to look at Tenma. Tenma was eating her lunch with her sister. Kunin turned back to Harima. "We're only friends." Kunin said. Harima was skeptical. "Did you two do anything special?" Harima questioned. "Well, I ate dinner with her and Yakumo at their house last night and the night before." Kunin said. Harima stood stunned. _He ate dinner with Tenma, twice! And he delivered her lunch! Does my Tenma love this hooded freak? _Harima thought. _What's this guy's problem? He looks shocked. Maybe he has a crush on Tenma. That would be the only logical explanation for this. _Kunin thought, observing Harima. "Look," Kunin started, "Tenma and I are only friends, so there's no need to freak out." Harima snapped out of his 'episode'. "Yeah, whatever." Harima pouted. "Hmph. Have it your way." Kunin said, walking to Tenma. "Hey hold it their, hoodie man!" Harima ordered. As Harima said that, he grabbed the back of Kunin's hood and pulled it, revealing Kunin's face. Kunin stopped once his hood got pulled. There was a minute of silence. Kunin turned back, he was furious. Kunin's eyes penetrated his body (Metaphorically Speaking). Harima, in fear, was frozen. Kunina lifted up his hood, "Hmph. Delinquent." "Hey Kunin!" Tenma yelled from her desk. Kunin turned to her. "Come and the gang!" Tenma yelled.

Break Time

_Tenshi: We are almost done._

_Omega: Let's stop talking and just keep writing. _

_Tenshi: Agreed._

Break Over

Kunin walked to Tenma's desk. There was a blonde girl with two long pigtails, a short haired redheaded girl, and a blue haired girl. "Good." Tenma said, "Now introduce yourself." "Umm, alright." Kunin said. Kunin took a bow. "Good afternoon, ladies. I'm-" "No, no. Stop." Tenma ordered. "Huh?" Kunin asked, looking at Tenma. "You need to show them your face." Tenma ordered. "What? Are you sure?" Kunin asked, reluctant about the idea. "I don't think it would hurt anyone." Yakumo insisted. "What? But- Alright." Kunin gave in. He grabbed his hood and pulled back. Showing his face to the girls. He continued his introduction, "My name's Kunin Mika. It's a pleasure meeting all of you." Kunin took another bow. The blonde haired girl and blue haired stood in shock of Kunin's face. But the red haired girl kept an emotionless face.

"Is there a problem?" Kunin asked the girls, due to their facial expressions. "Oh, no, no." Tenma quickly said, "Their just very excited to meet you, right girls?" "R-right!" the blue haired chick quickly agreed. "I guess." the red haired girl agreed, showing no emotion in her voice and facial expression. "Sure." the blonde girl agreed, scornfully.

"Anyways," the blue haired chick stepped towards Kunin, "Let me introduce myself. The name's Mikoto Suou. But everyone calls me 'Mikoto'." Tenma leaned to Kunin, "She has a black belt in kenpo, so you shouldn't get into a fight with her." "Right." Kunin said. "Not to mention that she has a D Cup!" a student with spiky orange hair chuckled. "Dammit, Imadori!" Mikoto yelled at the orange haired student. "Excuse me for a bit." Mikoto said to Kunin as she was getting ready to 'beat up' Imadori. Kunin heard cries of pain and agony behind him, but he really didn't give a crap.

"I may as well introduce myself." the blonde girl said, walking up to Kunin, "My name is Eri Sawachika." Tenma leaned toward Kunin again, "She's really rich." "I can tell." Kunin retorted. "What was that?" Eri yelled. "Not much of your concern." Kunin retorted. "Hmph. Whatever." Eri said, irritated.

"And last is...!" Tenma announced, pointing at the red haired girl. "Hello." the red haired girl said with no emotion on her face or in her voice, "My name is Akira Takano. Pleasure meeting you." "T-the pleasure is all mine." Kunin said. _She quite an interesting person. I'll be keeping my attention on her for a while._ "It looks like it's almost time to head back to class." Yakumo said, getting ready to go. "Alright. I guess I'll see you when school ends." Kunin said, also getting ready to leave. Kunin walked past Harima's frozen statue-like body and headed to the door.

The bell rang and class resumed. "Alright class, before we resume, I have an announcement!" the homeroom teacher of class 2-C, Hayato Tani, announced to the class, "We have a new student coming today!" "'A new student'?" everyone started asking each other. _Hmm... Could it be-? _Harima thought before being interrupted by Hanai. "Then why don't we bring this student in?" Hanai suggested. "Alright Hanai." Tani sighed. Tani looked over at the door in the front, "Come in!" The door opened. All the students watched the new student walk to the front of the room. They were all confused by the student's appearance. Some of the students were also surprised of who the student is. Tenma, Eri, and Mikoto were shocked, Harima and Hanai were frozen into a statue-like pose, and Akira showed no expression... Shocker, isn't it?

The new student wrote his name on the chalkboard. The new student turned around to the class, showing the class the scar on his eye and his right cheek, and his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Kunin Mika. A pleasure to meet you all."

_**End of Episode/Chapter 1**_

_Tenshi: Finally. We're done._

_Omega: Funny, this isn't the longest chapter you have ever made._

_Zenno: Though it does exceed your usual limit._

_Tenshi: I know that._

_Omega: Are we going to keep talking just to fill in space, and to even more exceed your usual limit?_

_Tenshi: No._


	2. Oh, The Troubles!

_**Author's Notes**_

_**School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi, Kodansha, Del Rey Manga, Shonen, Shinji Takamatsu, Studio Comet, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Takaomi Kanasaki, and Funimation Channel. This is a fan-made story. Viewer discretion is advised. P.S. I know Jerusalem doesn't have assassins in 2004 (At least, I hope not). Do not correct my mistake of another country's culture, since this only a fan-fiction.**_

_Tenshi: Time for the next chapter!_

_Omega: Right..._

_Zenno: We still hate you._

_Tenshi: Not for long._

_Zach: Let's just start before we start procrastinating again._

_Tenshi: Point taken._

_Tenshi: By the way, shout out to my brother, Tenkura. He is making a School Rumble fanfiction as well. It's currently in the works, but I can tell you it's turning out pretty well. Check it out when it comes out. He'll be collaborating with me on some chapters, so check out for those in the future._

"My name is Kunin Mika. A pleasure to meet you all." Kunin greeted all the students in the class. Harima's frozen statue-like body started to move again. _Crap. It's him; Hoodie man. _Harima thought, scared and frustrated. _'M-Mika'? _Hanai thought, scared and frustrated as well. "Good." Tani said to Kunin, "You can take the seat in front of Harima." Tani pointed to the seat next to Mikoto. _Harima. _Kunin thought, looking at the student behind his desk. _Not that delinquent again. _Kunin gave Harima a glare. Harima quickly turned his head away. _Damn it! He looks pissed! _"But Mr. Tani, I sit here!" the blue haired student who was sitting at Kunin's desk protested. "Well, sit in the back!" Tani ordered. The blue haired student immediately got up, "Yes sir!" The blue haired student took the seat next to Harima. "Thank you." Kunin said to Tani as he was heading to his desk. Kunin sat down at his desk. As Kunin turned to his back, Harima panicked. _Dammit, he's turning around! What do I-? _But before Harima could finish his thought, Kunin and Harima eyes already met. Harima's eyes were covered because of his glasses, but Kunin could tell that Harima was scared. Kunin's eyes were solid and spine-tingling. A moment of silence past through until Kunin extended his hand to Harima. "My name's Kunin Mika. We kind of got off on the wrong foot. Pleasure to meet you." Kunin's eyes were still solid and spine-tingling, waiting for Harima's response. Harima thought for moment, thinking what Kunin was planning. _Will he break my hand? Only one way to find out! _Harima shook Kunin's hand. "You too, Hoodie man!" Harima said as he was shaking Kunin's hand, nervously.

_**Chapter/Episode 2: Harima's Test Troubles. Bathroom Trouble. Tenma's Physical Exam Trouble.**_

After Kunin shook hand with Harima, Tani was passing out tests to the class. "Alright class, let's see how your English skills are with a pop quiz! Fill in the blanks people!" Once all of the papers were passed out, Tani ordered us to begin. All of the students flipped over the papers and began. Kunin read the passage. _Even though I haven't been to school for a year, this is surprisingly easy. _Kunin rushed through the test as accurately and fast as he could. "15 minutes left!" Tani announced to the class. Kunin double-checked his work; he could tell it's all correct. Suddenly, he heard Harima yawn so loud that it interrupted everyone's test. Kunin turned back to see what was going. "Holy crap! I forgot to write my name! Even if I managed to get everything correct, I could've failed!" Harima yelled out to the class for some reason. Everyone laughed and grinned, even Tani. "Hahaha! Better be careful next time, Harima!" Tani laughed. Kunin face-palmed because of Harima's stupidity. _I guess that's a delinquent for you. But why did he yell it out loud? He could've just done this without humiliating himself. There has to be a motive._

After a couple of minutes, Harima takes out an eraser and writes on it. He drops it on the floor. "Oh dear." Harima sarcastically said. The eraser landed near Kunin's desk. Kunin looked on the floor and found the eraser. When Kunin turned to give Harima, he saw Harima's note on it, **You forgot to write your name. **_The hell? _Kunin thought after he read the note. Kunin turned back to his paper, checking his name. It was filled out. He looked back at the eraser with a puzzled look on his face. He looked at the students' papers next to him. Mikoto's name was on her paper, but Tenma forgot to her name. _Oh, now I see. _Kunin thought. Kunin wrote on the eraser, and then he gave it back to Harima. Harima looked at the eraser. It had Kunin's note on it also, **You need help with Tenma? **Harima looked back at Kunin. Kunin had an understanding and a 'You need help?' expression on his face. "No thanks, hoodie man." Harami whispered to Kunin, "I got this." "You sure?" Kunin whispered. "Yeah." "Alright." Kunin turned back to his desk. _This is going to be amusing._

After a couple more minutes, Harima comes up with another plan. _This is perfect! _"Ha Ha Ha!" Harima laughed out loud, interrupting the whole class again, "Man, I got the answer to number 7; the last question! Man, this test is so easy, I can't believe it!" Kunin looked at Harima, in disbelief. _Oh boy. What does he have up his sleeve? _Harima showed Tenma a note on his paper, **Answer: You forgot to write your name. **Kunin was able to read the note, even if it was upside-down. _Clever. But knowing Tenma she'd- _But before Kunin could finish his thought, Tenma wrote on question 7, **You forgot to write your name. **Kunin face-palmed, again. _I knew it! I just called it! I jinxed it! I mean, I know she let me live in her house, but I can't help but think that she's really unintelligent! How the hell do you even do that without thinking about it? _Kunin put his thumb and index finger on his cheek; a sign of deep concentration. _Since Tenma doesn't know that her name isn't on her paper, and Harima's plans haven't been successful, I guess I'll need to fix this. Hmm... I guess I could just tell it to her straight, but it could be considered cheating... For some reason. Wait. _Kunin looked back at his paper. _I guess I could just write her name on my paper. Actually, that could work! Though I would fail the test, I have to look out to my so-called guardian. _Kunin erased his name from his test sheet and replaced it with Tenma's name. _Good thing I know her last name! Hmm... I wonder what would happen._

Fantasy (Daydream)

"Ms. Tsukamoto, your test." Tani said, handing Tenma "Kunin's" test paper. "Um, Mr. Tani." Tenma said, looking over the paper, "This has my name on it, but this isn't my handwriting." "Hmm...Well Kunin turned in a paper with no name on it." _Did Kunin do this to protect me? _After class, they both meet outside, in the back of the school. "Are you the one who put my name on the test paper?" Tenma asked. "Yes." Kunin admitted, "I have to look for my friends." Tenma brushed her hair back with her hands. "Well, I have to tell you something." "What?" "Please turn your papers in." Tenma said. Her voice sounded like Tani's voice.

Class 2-C

Kunin shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. _The hell am I thinking about? It seems far-fetched, but it won't be completely off-mark. _Kunin turned in his paper after Harima. Once Tani gave everyone their papers back, Kunin stood next to Harima, also eavesdropping. "I'm sorry Tenma. Someone else turned in a paper with your name on it. I don't know who the culprit is, or which paper is yours, so I gave you a 0." "What?" Tenma, Harima, and Kunin said, in unison. Harima ran away crying, Tenma stood their, shocked, and Kunin watched Harima running away. _Wow. Completely off the dot._

Break Time

_Tenshi: F-F-F-Failure!_

_Omega: You always say that when things like that happen._

_Tenshi: I know. It's my new catchphrase. Or improvisation line, if you will._

_Zenno: By the way, you're the one who wrote that. So why are you saying failure? _

_Tenshi: 'Cause this is my fanfiction. I don't see you working on yours!_

_Zenno: ..._

Break Over

Kunin was in the men's bathroom. It was almost like the girl's bathroom, but its layout was like a reflection of the girls' bathroom. Harima was next to Kunin while they were washing they're hands. "So you were the other person who wrote Tenma's name on the test paper?" Harima asked Kunin. "Yeah." Kunin admitted, "I didn't expect her to get a zero when I wrote her name." "Same here." Harima agreed, drying off his hands. "Wait, you were the other person who wrote down her name on the test paper?" Kunin asked, while drying his hands too. "Yep." Harima admitted, throwing away the paper towels he used. "Too bad she failed in the end." Kunin stated, also throwing away the paper towels he used. "I know." Harima agreed, getting ready to leave the bathroom.

Kunin was heading to the door before Harima. Once Kunin opened the door, the hallway was full of thugs. Some of the thugs were carrying 2x4's. "Hello, Harima." said the thug pack leader. The thug pack leader was bald, tall, big, and had a black jacket with a red shirt. Kunin closed the bathroom door. He turned to Harima, "It looks like we're stuck in here." "What? Why?" Harima asked with a puzzled look on his face. "There are thugs outside." Kunin said, pointing at the door. "So? We can take them on!" Harima stated, stomping his way to the door. Kunin ran in front of Harima, blocking his way. "You don't understand!" Kunin protested. "Understand what? We both can beat all of them into a pulp!" Harima rebutted, lifting his fist up. "I know we can! But if we do, we could get suspended! Or worse; expelled! Therefore, you won't be able to see Tenma!" Harima realized the consequences if he fought during school. _Dammit! I came here to get closer to Tenma! I don't want to miss that chance just from a stupid fight! _Harima thought. _It looks like my coaxing was successful. _Kunin thought.

Harima walked to the window of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall. "Alright, I guess I can see what you're saying. But now what do we do?" Kunin walked to Harima, thinking of what to do. "Well," Kunin started, "We can't fight them, so that option is out. So our only other option is to escape." "Okay, but how are we going to do that?" "Well," Kunin then kicked open one of the stalls. Harima walked to the same stall as Kunin. "It's only toilet paper." Harima pointed out. "So we have toilet paper." Kunin then went to the supply closet, "What else?" Kunin opens the supply closet with Harima by his side. "There's only a mop." Harima said, looking through the supply closet. "Remember, Improvisation is key." Kunin said, taking all of the items out.

"So, do you have a plan?" Harima asked Kunin, looking at the supplies they have. "I have a couple." Kunin quickly replied. "Then lay 'em on me!" Harima said, leaning against a stall door. "Alright," Kunin leaned on one of the sinks, "Plan A: We go out of the bathroom and try to reason with them. Plan B: I go out there and distract them. Then you leave before they come back. Plan C: We can try to break the walls, and then escape from there. Or Plan D: We both try escaping by going through the window. Choose which plan you want." Harima thought for a moment. _If we try to reason with them, maybe they'll lay off of my back. But a distraction could work too. Or we could break the walls, but that's stupid! And jumping off of the window would be basic suicide. Hmm... _"How about we do Plan A?" Harima suggested. "Alright. Let's go." Kunin said, getting off of the sink.

Kunin opened the door with Harima behind him. The thugs were waiting and furious. Kunin and Harima weren't showing any signs of fear. Kunin spoke up, "Look, how about we just be mature and stop this little game?" The bald thug laughed, "Why would we do that?" Harima spoke, "So you all can stop being little kids who can't control their anger!" Their was a minute of silence after Harima yelled. The thugs were still furious, Kunin gave Harima a 'Why the hell did you say that?' face, and Harima knew he screwed up.

Harima and Kunin went back to the bathroom. "Well, that plan failed." Kunin said, leaning on the sink. "Hey, don't blame me!" Harima rebutted. "I'm not." "Anyways, how about we do Plan B?" Harima suggested. "Alright." Kunin said, taking the roll of toilet paper. "Alright, once you hear me say 'Hey idiots!' head to the right." Kunin ordered. "You got it, Hoodie Man!" Harima saluted.

Kunin stepped outside of the bathroom with the roll of toilet paper. The thugs were leaning against the wall of the hallway. Kunin walked through the hallway of thugs. All of the thugs watched him walk by. Then Kunin started running. He threw the roll of toilet paper at one of the thugs and said as loud as he could, "Hey idiots!" The thugs started chasing after Kunin.

Harima heard Kunin say 'Hey idiots!', so he opened the bathroom door and looked around to see if they were there or not. The hallway was clear of thugs. Harima then left the men's bathroom and headed right. _I_ _can't believe that worked! I'll have to thank him later... If he lives. _Harima thought before passing the girl's bathroom. As he passed the girl's bathroom, he got hit in the head with a mop. He ran to the girls' bathroom door. He kept hitting the door. "Okay! Who's the wise guy? You got a lot of nerve sneaking up on me!" Harima yelled, "Who did it? Was it you? Spit it out!" Unfortunately, Kunin made his way back to the same hallway, with the thugs behind him. "Harima!" Kunin yelled. Harima turned his head to Kunin's voice. "We need to head back to the bathroom!" Kunin ordered. Harima was about to ditch him, but when he tried to run, there were already thugs at the right. So Harima ran back to the men's bathroom.

"Looks like that plan didn't work either." Kunin said pacing from the stall to the sink, "What happened? I thought I told you to run." "Well," Harima rebutted, "When I was passing by the girls' bathroom, I got hit in the by a mop. So I wanted to find the person who did it." "Hmm..." Kunin stopped near a stall, "Now what?" "How about Plan C?" "Sure, why not?"

Kunin went to the wall near the sink. Harima stood behind him, "So, how are we going to do this?" Kunin put his ear against the wall and knocked on it. The knock echoed. _It's hollow. Perfect. _Kunin thought, taking his ear off of the wall."Let's try this." Kunin said. Kunin stepped back with his right foot, and then came forward with his right hand. The part of the wall collapsed. Harima was impressed. _Solid punch, Hoodie Man! _Kunin shook his right hand. It wasn't broken. In fact, it didn't even hurt. There was another wall blocking their path. "Another wall?" Kunin gripped. Kunin turned to Harima, "It's your turn, Harima." "Alright." Harima said, stepping in front of Kunin. Kunin took a couple steps back. Harima did the same thing as Kunin. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. Harima stood there, his fist on the wall. After a moment of silence, Harima screams, "Agh! My hand!" "You think you can manage to do it if you were angry?" Kunin asked. "I guess." Harima replied, still whimpering in pain. "Alright, get ready to punch the wall." Kunin ordered. Harima did as he was told. _Now what should I say? Hmm... Oh, I know! _Kunin thought. Kunin cleared his throat. "Did you know that I slept over at Tenma's house last night?" Once Harima heard that, he punched the wall. The wall collapsed. There was purple aura surround Harima's body, due to his anger. _What did Hoodie Man do with Tenma last night? _Harima thought, furious as ever. Then Harima turned to Kunin. "Did you really sleep over at Tenma's house last night?" Harima asked Kunin. "Well," But before Kunin could finish, he saw Tenma looking at the two students. "Hey, speak of the devil- Gh!" Kunin said. _That's the girl's bathroom!_ Kunin said, stunned by the realization. Harima turned around. Once Harima saw Tenma, he froze like a statue. _Not again. _Kunin thought. Kunin moved Harima's statue-like body to the men's bathroom. Then he rebuilt the walls and cemented them in place. _Well, that plan failed._

Harima leaned against a stall door. "Looks like their's only one more plan left." "Plan D." Kunin answered. Kunin walked to the window. There was a wagon of hay at the bottom. "Well, what do you know?" Kunin said. Harima looked out the window. "What?" Harima asked. "Their's a wagon of hay there." Kunin pointed at the wagon that is next to the school. "We can jump from here to the wagon. It won't hurt. Trust me." "Well, I don't know." Kunin looked at Harima, "Do you want to get out of here or not?" "Okay. Okay. I see your point." Kunin opened the window and stepped on the ledge. "Just follow me." Kunin said. An eagle flew through the air and a large breeze blew in. Kunin then jumped off of the window into a diving pose. Then he did half of a front flip; his back to the wagon. _The leap of faith. _Kunin then landed into the wagon of hay. Harima watched in shock and awe. _He landed in the wagon of hay. Is he dead? Is he crazy? _Kunin then jumped out of the wagon, brushing off the hay sticking on his jacket. Kunin looked up at the window he jumped off of. "You just need to do that." he shouted to Harima. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Harima yelled back. "Just dive into the wagon, then do half of a front flip; making your back face the wagon." "I don't know if I can do that." "Just believe in yourself." Harima realized that he needed to get out of here, so he decided to do it. Harima took a deep breath. Then he took a dive out the window. He did what Kunin did. Unfortunately, Harima didn't land in the wagon, but next to Kunin. "Gh. Gh. Agh." Harima cried in agony. "You also need to aim." Kunin said, looking at Harima. Kunin then looked to his right. "Hey, Tenma!"

Tsukamoto's House

Kunin, Yakumo, and Tenma were eating dinner. For some reason, Tenma was crying. "I said I was sorry earlier!" Kunin said in irritation. "No! No! That's not the problem! Waaah! Waah!" Tenma cried.

Break Time

_Tsusha: He did a leap of faith._

_Tenshi: Yes he did. But failed._

_Zenno: F-F-F-Failure!_

_Tenshi: That's my line!_

Break Over

"Please, I beg you; I hope you'll be kind. I haven't done this in a long time." Tenma said. _Who's she talking to? _Kunin thought. Yakumo opened the door with Kunin behind her. "Sis, is there someone in there with you?" Tenma only had a pink towel on her. Tenma turned to us, "Huh?" Tenma shook her head, "No. No. No. It's nothing! I mean nobody! I was just talking to..." "To what?" Yakumo said, entering the room. Kunin followed in behind her. Yakumo and Kunin saw the blue weight scale on the floor. "You mean you were talking to the scale?" Yakumo asked, looking at the weighing scale. "Well, the school physical exam's tomorrow." Kunin stated. Tenma turned to Yakumo and Kunin. "How can you two be so calm? You're both lucky that you're so skinny!" Tenma cried, "Life's hard for us big-figured girls! Boo." Tenma pushed Kunin and Yakumo out of the room, "Now both of you get out! I want to be alone!" Tenma then slammed the door. _That was harsh! I'm not that skinny! _Kunin put his right ear on the wall, so he could be able to hear what Tenma's doing. "You fiend!" Tenma yelled, "Do your worst! You'll never beat me!" "You know fighting with the scale isn't going to make a difference." Kunin stated. A couple seconds later, Tenma screamed as loud as she could. Kunin fell to the floor from the scream. "Ow! My ear!" Kunin said as he fell. Kunin and Yakumo went into the room; Tenma was lying on the floor. Yakumo had Tenma's clothes, and Kunin tried to regain the hearing to his right ear. "It's all a nightmare. I'm going to wake up, and this'll be a nightmare." Tenma cried. "Get off the floor before you catch a cold." Yakumo told Tenma. "I think my ear is bleeding!" Kunin cried.

The next day (Class 2-C)

The whole class was happy about the physical exam. But Tenma was silent and she stayed at her desk. Kunin was hanging out with Imadori at the front of the classroom. Imadori looked at a light browned hair girl with two pigtails. "Hmm... A? No, no. B. Definitely." Then Imadori looked at a green haired girl. "And this one. A. I think..." Then Nara came up to Imadori and Kunin. "Hey, Imadori, Kunin. Hey, trying to guess blood types?" "Nope." Imadori quickly responded. "Bra sizes." Kunin finished. Nara froze in shock. "I could tell at a glance, it's a gift. I don't even need to measure them, even if I wanted to." Imadori boasted. "Stop boasting, Imadori." Kunin said, sarcastically, "Remember the last time you told me someone's bra size?" Then there was a brown haired student with a camera next to Kunin. "Smile for me!" the student said, constantly taking photos of female students, "That's it, baby. Give me more of that! Ah, that's the ticket! Work it, girl! Work it! The camera loves you!" Imadori, Nara, and Kunin stared at the student with the camera. "Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?" Kunin asked. "I'm taking early graduation pictures, of course! What does it look like?" the student sarcastically asked, still taking pictures. "And i guess that's not asking for trouble?" Nara and Kunin sarcastically said. Imadori then tugged against the brown haired student's neck. "Miyuki, I would like to order a complete set, please!" Imadori asked. Miyuki gave him a thumbs up. "Are you guys' nuts? Now you're really asking for it!" Nara panicked. "I guess that's perverts for you." Kunin said to Nara. Then a student with black hair and glasses runs up to Miyuki. "Hey!" The student with glasses took Miyuki's camera. "Gimme that!" Miyuki tried reaching for it, but the student with glasses kept it out of Miyuki's reach. "Give it back! That's my dad's camera!" Miyuki ordered. "Sorry! But as class representative, I must confiscate your camera!" the student with glasses rebutted. "I'll be leaving now." Konini said to the guys, while walking to Tenma.

Kunin headed to the girls. "Hey, is it just me, or are the boys are more out of control than usual?" Eri whispered to the girls. "I'll say." Kunin said. "Oh, hey Kunin." Mikoto and Eri said, turning to Kunin. "Anyways, they're just getting hot and bothered because of today's physical exam." Mikoto explained. Suddenly, Tenma let out a scream. Mikoto, Eri, Akira, and Kunin turned to Tenma. "Ah, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Tenma pleaded. "You should've said that last night." Kunin said. Mikoto and Eri gave him a 'What did you just say' look. Kunin realized what he said. "So, why are you saying sorry?" Kunin asked Tenma, trying to change the situation. "You know Tenma; no one else has a knack for killing a conversation quite like you." Eri said to Tenma. "C'mon Eri. You've got to be quite used to it by now. Why don't you just enjoy the drama?" Akira said to Eri. "Yeah... So back to the point, isn't it pathetic the way they're wrapped up in their lube fantasies?" Eri said, changing the topic, "I mean, if they're that desperate to satisfy their curiosity, they should become doctors." "Being a doctor doesn't really guarantee you a ticket to see a women's nude body." Kunin stated. "He does have a point." Mikoto agreed. "He's right. There are different types of doctors, and only a couple are able to see nude bodies. And men can also become nurses as well as doctors." Akira explained. "Oh c'mon you three! I was just making a 'for instance'! It's not like I was making a political statement!" Eri snapped. "You're not making much of a rebuttal." Kunin said. "Yes! I will become a nurse!" Tenma exclaimed. Eri, Mikoto, and Akira were surprised by what Tenma said. Kunin was puzzled. _What made her say that? _Kunin sighed. "I know I'm overreacting, but doesn't that strike you as an abrupt career decision?" Akira asked. Mikoto put her arms behind her head. "Yeah. Well, consider the sorts." Mikoto said. Eri put her hands to her head and leaned forward. "Gosh! I really think she's serious this time!" Eri sighed. "She nearly damaged my eardrums. I don't think she's capable of treating medical patients." Kunin jeered and face-palmed. Tenma turned back to the 4 students. "No. No. I'm not talking about my future job." Tenma explained. Kunin, Mikoto, Eri, and Akira looked at Tenma with a puzzled look. "I sure hope so." Kunin said. Tenma ran to the door. "I'll see you all later! So long!" Tenma said, exiting the room. Eri sighed, "Ah. Good. I thought she was being serious." "Don't relax. I can sense something coming." Akira suggested. "Yeah. I have a faint idea of what she's going to do." Kunin agreed. Mikoto crossed her arms, "Yeah. There's just no telling of her."

Dressing Room

Tenma dressed up as the nurse for the physical exam. Mikoto, Eri, Akira, and Kunin peered through the door. Akira was standing, Mikoto and Eri were crouching, and Kunin had to go prone on the floor. "That idiot. Her hair's a dead giveaway." Mikoto sighed. "Not to mention her voice and height." Kunin finished. "This is kind of fun! I haven't to wear a nametag since grade school!" Tenma said in her happy-go-lucky attitude. "You have to give her credit. She can have fun doing anything." Akira said. Mikoto chuckled, "I'll bet you 10-1 that she's filling that card out with her own name." "Gosh. What do you think we should do?" Eri asked, worried. "Okay! Who's knee is lodging through my back?" Kunin whispered, making sure Tenma doesn't hear him. Mikoto stood up. "Sorry, Kunin." Mikoto said, "But why don't we just watch what happens next?" "Huh?" Eri said, getting and still worried. "I agree. I think we shouldn't interfere at this point. Akira stated, getting up. Kunin got up, and rubbed his head. "I guess the girls always treat men like peons." Kunin said.

Once they all went back to Class 2-C, there was an announcement. **"Attention all students! The physical examinations for today have been cancelled. I repeat, the physical examinations scheduled for today have been cancelled. They will be rescheduled at a later time. **_Nice going, Tenma. I guess everyone that didn't eat breakfast did that for nothing. Oh, well. Back to class!_ Kunin thought.

_**End of Chapter/Episode 2**_

_Tenshi: I'm going to end this before I pass out._

_Omega: Okay._

_Zenno: Goodnight._

_Tenshi: Goodnight. *Passes out on computer desk*_


	3. A Lot of Drawing

**Author's Notes**

_**School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi, Kodansha, Del Rey Manga, Shonen, Shinji Takamatsu, Studio Comet, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Takaomi Kanasaki, and Funimation Channel. This is a fan-made story. Viewer discretion is advised. P.S. I know Jerusalem doesn't have assassins in 2004 (At least, I hope not). Do not correct my mistake of another country's culture, since this only a fan-fiction.**_

_Tenshi: These chapters are going by faster than expected!_

_Rinji: I'll say._

_Zenno: Same here._

_Omega: Just get on with it._

_Tenshi: Right..._

_**Episode/Chapter 3: Drawing a Student. Drawing the Arrow. Drawing Conclusions.**_

Class 2-C

Class 2-C had art class today. "Today, we'll be learning how to sketch each others portraits." the art teacher, Youko Sasakura, instructed. The chalkboard read, **Sketching People. **"Now I want you to look at your partner closely, and draw him or her as well as you possibly can." Youko looked over at Eri. Eri turned to her right, "Damn. Now, why did I have to get stuck with you three?" Mikoto was sitting across from Eri. Kunin was sitting next to Mikoto. And Akira was sitting next to Eri; across from Kunin. "Thanks. Appreciate that." the three students said sarcastically, in unison. Mikoto rolled her eyes, Kunin was looking at Akira, and Akira was already drawing. "I guess we're the leftovers." Akira said. "I don't think it's that bad. I mean, we're all friends, so there's not as much pressure built up." Kunin stated. "I suppose. But I would rather be drawing a cute guy." Eri complained. "Sorry, Eri. But I'm already paired up with Akira." Kunin retorted. "Shut up! I wasn't talking about you!" "Then who were you talking about?" "There. It's finished." Akira said. "Really? That fast?" Kunin asked, astonished. Akira flipped over her sketchbook. "How's this for a cute guy?" Akira asked Eri. "Hey, you're supposed to be drawing Kunin!" Eri yelled to Akira. "I hope that isn't supposed to be me!" Kunin cried. Kunin, Eri, Mikoto, and Akira looked at Tenma. Tenma kept fidgeting and kept her face under her sketchbook. "What is she doing? Karasuma is going to have a hard time drawing her if she keeps her face covered up like that." Mikoto said. "I guess she feels awkward having to draw a student of the opposite sex. Don't we all?" Kunin asked. "I know I would." Mikoto responded. "It's because of my scar, isn't it?" Kunin yelled. Mikoto nervously chuckled. Kunin sighed, "I'll give you points for honesty." Kunin turned back to Tenma, she froze in place. "And, she freaked." Mikoto sighed. "That's Tenma for you." Kunin face-palmed. "What's the deal with her?" Eri asked. "Well, Karasuma should have an easier time sketching her now." Akira said.

Kunin turned back to Akira. _Alright. Enough fooling around! I need to finish this assignment! _Kunin put the tip of his pencil on the sketchbook. _Now I need to focus. _Kunin looked at Akira. Their eyes met. Akira eyes were emotionless and cold as steel. Kunin's eyes showed determination and stress. Kunin was sweating. _Her eyes are bugging me a bit. It doesn't matter! Just draw her! _Kunin couldn't get himself to even draw a line. _It feels as if I'm frozen in this pose. No matter how hard I try, I can't get myself to move my hand! _"Is there a problem?" Akira asked Kunin. "No, no, no!" Kunin quickly said, shaking both of his hands, "It's fine. Just, give me a minute." _What's going on? I was able to draw Yakumo; the prettiest girl in school. So why can't I draw Akira? _"Is there a problem, Mr. Mika?" Youko asked Kunin. "Oh, Ms. Sasakura." Kunin said, looking up from his sketchbook. "You seem stressed." Youko said, worried, "One way you can relax is to remember the time you were happiest." Kunin nodded. Kunin slowly inhaled, and then he closed his eyes, remembering when he spent a nice, relaxing lunch with his parents. Kunin felt a strong wind of nostalgia hit him once he exhaled and opened his eyes. Kunin couldn't help but smile. The three girls gasped. "I haven't seen him smile before!" Eri gasped. "That must have been some memory." Mikoto said. "Indeed." Akira agreed. Kunin was nostalgic and felt at ease. He put the tip of the pencil on his sketchbook and drew Akira.

The bell rang, and Youko clapped her hands. "Okay Class, time to turn in your papers." "Yes, Ms. Sasakura." the class replied. "Kunin, Tenma, how do you think your drawings worked out?" Eri asked, turning to Kunin and Tenma. "I think it turned out pretty well." Tenma replied. "Yeah." Kunin agreed, looking at his drawing. "Well, let us see." Mikoto said, leaning closer to Tenma and Kunin. "Unbelievable!" Eri said, shocked. "Amazing!" Mikto said, impressed. "Truly incredible." Akira said. "You three really think so?" Kunin said. Kunin's drawing of Akira was completely accurate, but it wasn't shaded, unlike Tenma's drawing! "I thought Tenma's drawing was better because she shaded it in." Kunin said. "But your drawing is also great!" Tenma complimented. Kunin scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks, Tenma." Kunin took a closer look at Tenma's drawing. "Hmm..." Kunin looked a little closer, "Doesn't Karasuma look a little angry in this drawing?" Tenma took a look at her drawing, "Oh my gosh! No way!"

After Tenma and Kunin turned in their sketches, they waited at the door. "Hey Eri, coming to lunch?" Mikoto asked, walking out of Class 2-C. Kunin was about to leave the class, but he looked back at Tenma; she was just standing at the doorway. _What's she waiting for? I may as well stick by her side. _Kunin decided to stay next to Tenma. Once Karasuma handed in his drawing, Tenma made her way to the stack of drawings. _Oh, so that's why she's sticking around. _Kunin figured out. Kunin followed Tenma to the front of the class. They both stared at the stack of papers for a minute. Then Tenma flipped over the top paper; Karasuma's paper. Tenma took a couple steps back, from shock. Kunin couldn't help but smirk. _Oh, God! That's completely off the dot!_

Break Time

_Tenshi: F-F-F-Failure!_

_Omega: Agreed._

_Zenno: I'll say._

_Zach: How about we just keep going on with this fanfiction?_

_Tenshi: Right!_

Break Over

Tsukamoto's House

Kunin was in the living room. He was behind the table, leaning on his right arm. He was watching TV. He was watching **'Medieval History: Assassins.' **His program ended. _Well, at least now I know about the two most famous assassins; Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altair Ibn la-Ahad. _Kunin said, writing down the information into his notebook. "Alright. What program's next?" Kunin asked himself, checking the channel guide, "'**Zoku-Sanbiki ga Kirareru (The Three Will Kill)**'?" Then Tenma and Yakumo came downstairs to the living room. "Did the show start yet?" Tenma asked Kunin excitingly. "What show?" Kunin replied. "'**The Three Will Kill**'." Yakumo answered. "Oh, that." Kunin then turned to Tenma, "It hasn't started yet. You just have to wait for the commercials." "I'll go make some tea." Yakumo said, walking to the kitchen.

After a couple of commercials, the show started. Tenma sat in front of the table; near the TV screen. And Yakumo sat next to Kunin. Yakumo and Kunin had to move their heads in order to see the TV screen. Kunin didn't find the show all that interesting. _Okay, so there are these 3 samurais that are on a quest to save a damsel in distress. But during their quest, they constantly run into the kidnapper's henchmen. It seems like a bland storyline, the dialogue is good, but at some points it seems unrealistic and cliché and the action looks awkward and unrealistic. Not my kind of show. ...I wish I could watch more of __**Medieval History: Assassins. **_Then another scene came up. An arrow was shot at a wall next to one of the samurais. The samurai took the letter on the arrow. _Odd. In Jerusalem, we would send letters through a pigeon, or pigeon coops. _"That's it!" Tenma yelled. Her scream caused the TV to shake, and make Yakumo shirt and Kunin's jacket to fly back. Yakumo and Kunin leaned on the floor. _What's she so excited about? _Kunin thought. "Um, Sis... What are you so excited about?" Yakumo asked Tenma. Tenma walked off. "It's my secret. you didn't care about my worries, so I'm not gonna' tell you." _Now what is she thinking? _Kunin thought.

The next morning. Tenma, Yakumo, and Kunin we're at the living room. The TV was on in the background. Yakumo made breakfast. Kunin was wearing his jacket. This time, he had his throwing knives and crossbow with him. Kunin was also drinking tea. After Kunin was finished drinking his tea, he turns over to Tenma and says, "I know it's not me and Yakumo's business, but what are you planning to do with a bow and arrows?" "I sense something. Something is about to change, I know it! Today my love won't go unanswered!" Tenma shouted. "Okay, but where did you get a bow and arrows from?" Kunin asked. "A friend of my friend." Tenma retorted. Tenma got up. "I'll be off now!" Tenma left. Kunin sighed, and then got up, "I'll go see what she's up to." "Be careful. And lookout for Tenma." Yakumo said, worried. "I will." Kunin replied. Kunin left. Yakumo sighed, "I hope those two don't get into trouble."

Yagami Station

Kunin had his hood up. Kunin was in the middle of large group of people. Kunin was tailing Karasuma, thinking he has something to do with why Tenma left. _This reminds me so much of my life on Jerusalem. Blending in a large group of citizens, while tailing someone. Reminds me of a couple of my contracts. _Kunin thought as he walked with the large group of citizens. After a couple minutes of tailing, Kunin notices that an arrow was shot near Karasuma. _The hell? _Kunin thought. He turned to where the arrow was shot. There were 2 figures on the top of the building. Kunin squinted, zooming in his vision. One of the figures was Tenma. The other one was a hooded man with a dark blue jacket. They both carried a bow and a holster of arrows. _Oh, now I know what Tenma is doing. But, who is that other person? He looks familiar... Oh well. Since I have a crossbow with me, I may as well help them. _Kunin thought, heading out of the crowd.

Karasuma passed by a store. Harima headed out the store. Harima was wearing a black jacket from 'Matrix'. Harima glanced to his left, there were 3 crossbow bolts heading towards Harima (Specifically, Karasuma). _What the hell? _Harima thought. Once the arrows got near Harima, Harima immediately crouched and bent back, doing the epic thing during 'Matrix' when one of the agents dodged the 3 bullets. After Harima's epic 'Matrix' rip-off, Harima fell to the ground. One of the crossbow bolts pierced through a 'Best Deals' sign.

_Clark, Cole, Jason, & Cr1tiKal (Penguinz0): Arrest it. It could be the main suspect/culprit._

Harima looked at where the crossbow bolts were shot. "What the hell was that?" Harima yelled. Kunin was standing where the crossbow bolts came from, at far distance, with his crossbow drawn. "Sorry, Harima. But you need to step out of my way!" Kunin muttered to himself, placing another crossbow bolt in his crossbow.

Kunin and Tenma kept trying to shoot Karasuma with their arrows/crossbow bolts, while the hooded man watched them. But they constantly failed, with Karasuma striking a strange pose every time they shot their arrows/crossbow bolts at him. Tenma was almost near exhausted, Kunin was pissed, and the hooded man was getting irritated. "Our last resort!" Kunin and Tenma said, in unison. Kunin, Tenma and the hooded man were on a train. "Train shot!" Kunin and Tenma yelled. They both waited for the shot. They then noticed that they passed Karasuma. _Oh... Crap... _Kunin thought. Kunin then tripped while he was on the train. "Wah!" Kunin yelled. Kunin rumbled and tumbled off of the train to the sidewalk. Kunin got up using his arms; his arms were shaking and weak. "P-Pain." Kunin muttered, gripping his arm.

Kunin then noticed that Karasuma went inside the Bank. "He went into the Bank!" Kunin yelled. Kunin then rushed to the Bank, "This is the end!" Kunin took out 4 throwing knives and placed them between his fingers. Tenma got to the door first, crouching and drawing her bow. The hooded man ran to Tenma, and then stood at Tenma's left, also drawing his bow. Then Kunin ran and slid to Tenma's right, in a crouching pose. Kunin had his fist of throwing knives and his crossbow drawn. The Bank door slowly opened. "Now we've got you!" Tenma yelled. It turned out that the Bank was being robbed, and Karasuma was held hostage. After a couple seconds of silence, the robbers dropped their guns, as well as Karasuma.

After the event, there was a newspaper headline about it. **Amazing Feat by 2 Hooded Men and a High School Girl! Thwarts Bank Robbery by Men with Toy Guns. **The newspaper had a picture of Kunin (His face was covered, due to his hood), the hooded man (Same thing), and Tenma (She was crying). **Scares of men with Bow and Arrow, Crossbow, and Throwing Knives. **"Incredible." Yakumo said, reading the newspaper. "That's not what was supposed to happen!" Tenma cried while slamming the table. "I thought it was quite an adrenaline rush." Kunin stated.

Break Time

_Tenshi: F-F-F-Failure!_

_Omega: Does most of the events of this anime consist of failures at the end?_

_Zenno: Apparently so..._

_Tenshi: Let's get back to the story._

Break Over

Class 2-C (Evening)

Tenma was at the front of the class, looking over at Karasuma. _Why is it so hard to tell him how I feel? _Tenma thought. Kunin was leaning on the wall next to Harima. Harima stared at Tenma. _Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel? _Harima thought. Kunin stared at his hand. _Why is it so hard to understand my feelings? _Kunin then turned his hand to a fist. Kunin sighed and looked up. He noticed Harima was fidgeting. "T-They're talking about me!" Harima muttered. Kunin then used his "Assassin Powers" to eavesdrop on the girls' conversation. "'A slumber party'? Kunin said to himself. "Huh?" Harima asked, turning to Kunin, "You say something, Hoodie Man?" "Huh?" Kunin said, turning to Harima, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." Kunin got up from the wall. "I'll see you later." Kunin left. "Hmm... Wonder why he's in a hurry." Harima said to himself.

Tsukamoto's House

Kunin got to the house. _Hmm... The sun is still out. And Tenma isn't back yet. I guess I'll just make myself dinner. _Kunin tried opening the door, but it couldn't. _The hell? Open! _Kunin tried opening the door again. It was to no avail. _Dammit. It's locked. Now what? I need to find a way into the house. Kick the door in? No, I could go to jail for that. Climb through Tenma's window? Hmm... That could work! _Kunin ran to the Tenma's side of the house. Kunin looked up; Tenma's room was on the second story. _Great. How do I get up there? Oh, wait. I'm an assassin! I've doing this for a year. _Kunin jumped up on the 1st story roof. He then crawled his way to Tenma's window. _A lot easier than expected. _Kunin then opened Tenma's window, vaulted into the house, and closed the window. _Ah. I made it in! Time to eat! _Kunin took of his shoes and walked downstairs. He unlocked the entrance door and placed his shoes outside. He then closed the door. Kunin looked in the fridge. "Not really anything I can just heat up. So eating's not an option." Kunin then closed the fridge. Kunin went to the living room. _How about some TV. _Kunin turned on the TV. Kunin surfed through the channels. _Nothing. Nothing. Boring. Sucks. Nothing! Wow! Is there really nothing on TV at this hour? _Kunin sighed and turned off the TV. _Well, there goes the only other gateway to entertainment. Oh, well. Now what? I guess I could practice using my sword. I don't want to lose in a swordfight! _Kunin went to his room and grabbed his sword (A Hattori Hanzo Sword). _Hmm... _Kunin looked closer at his sword._ It needs to be sharpened. _Kunin quickly went to the kitchen and found the knife sharpener. _Guess this could work. _Kunin whistled while he sharpened his sword. _That should be good. _Kunin placed down the knife sharpener. _So how should I use my sword? One-handed? Two-handed? Fencing stance? I guess I'll just hold the way I usually do. _Kunin held his sword with his right hand. _Now, let's see what I remember. Alright, let's start off with a basic strike. _Kunin swung his sword down, left, right, and forward. _Alright. How about a counter? _Kunin lifted his sword in front of him; in a blocking stance. Kunin then swayed his sword up and down. _Alright. So I remember the basics. I think that's it for today. I'll practice later. I guess I'll go outside for some fresh air. _Kunin rested his sword on his shoulder and headed for the door. He was about open the door, when suddenly, it opened by itself. _Huh? _The door opened, revealing Tenma, Yakumo, Eri, Mikoto, and Akira. All Kunin could say was, "Uhh..." All the girls stared at Kunin, confused.

The girls and Kunin were in the living room. "So let me get this straight," Mikoto explained, "You sailed here from Jerusalem, met Yakumo, and 'coincidentally' found Tenma and Yakumo's house. So you asked them if you could live with them, and they said 'Yes'." "Well, that's the cliff note version." Kunin replied. "How do we know that you didn't just sneak in to steal their stuff, or sniff their panties?" Eri questioned. _What kind of question is that? I mean, it's a legitimate inquiry. But, what motive would I have to take their undergarments? _Kunin thought. "Because I didn't." Kunin replied. "Hey girls!" Tenma announced, "It's getting late. So let's take a bath!" "Alright." Mikoto said, getting up. Eri and Akira got up. The four girls went to the bathroom. "You better not peek in the bathroom!" Eri yelled at Kunin. "Hey! I'm not Imadori!" Kunin yelled.

Kunin stayed at his room. Kunin sighed and took out his notebook. _Maybe I should go over some notes. _Kunin flipped to his 'People' chapter of his notebook. He found Akira's profile. _Akira... What feelings do I have for you? In fact, all of the girls I met, besides Tenma and Eri, I somewhat have feelings for them. Hmm... I wonder... _Suddenly, Kunin's door opens and the girls come in. Luckily, they were wearing clothes... Wait, is that good or bad? As the girls were relaxing, Kunin gave them drinks. "Here are your drinks." Kunin said, handing the girls their drinks. Yakumo then came in with a tray of food. "Excuse me. I made you some snacks." Yakumo placed the tray on the floor; between Tenma, Eri, and Mikoto. Tenma crawled to the tray of food, "Aww. Yakumo, you're the greatest! We're so hungry!" Tenma took an egg roll and started eating it. "Thank you." Eri thanked. "No. Thank you for taking good care of my sister." Yakumo replied. Yakumo got up and bowed. "Please, help yourselves." Yakumo left the room. _Sometimes I think that Yakumo is more of the bigger sister. _Kunin thought while spinning his throwing knife with his index finger. Kunin sighed. _I guess I can last a night without eating dinner. I've done it multiple times, so it'll be bearable. _Kunin took out his notebook, reading all of his notes.

Once the girls were done eating, Kunin was sharpening throwing knives with... throwing knives. "This is nice." Tenma said, "I'm glad it's just us girls!" "I know. It's nice to get away from the guys once in a while." Eri agreed. _What the hell? Did they forget I'm here? _Kunin thought. The girls were talking. Kunin couldn't hear them because the three were talking all at once! Akira just sat there, trying to hear what the girls are saying. And Kunin was just sharpening his throwing knives at the corner of the room. "Um. By the way..." Tenma spoke up. Everyone looked at Tenma. "Uh... Uh... Umm... Mikoto, is there a boy you like?" _Umm... How did this start up? This just like when I first met her... _Kunin thought. "Oh, come on." Eri interrupted, "You're not trying very hard to deny it, Mikoto. So there has to be something to it." _And here comes the Awkward Train. Passengers: Everyone in this room. _Kunin thought. "Oh, come on." Eri interrupted again, "3 helpless boys confess their love to you, and you turn them all down this month." _Gee! I wonder why? It must've been what Imadori said, 'Not to mention she has a D Cup!'! Excellent attractiveness factor! The men at our school are extremely shallow... _Kunin thought, still sharpening his knives. "But that's nothing, compared to the 5 boys that want to date me!" Eri boasted. _Can you say, 'Slut'? _Kunin thought. Akira turned to Kunin, "Those two are so gullible." "I can tell." Kunin retorted.

"If you were in love, how would you tell that person how you feel?" Tenma asked. As Tenma tried making up a lame, obvious excuse, Kunin thought to himself. _Her excuse is too obvious. She must really be in love if she's not going to tell her friends about it. Oh well. This conversation is going to be amusing. _Akira shook her glass of ice tea. "Well, I heard of this thing called 'The Suspension Bridge Effect'." "'The Suspension Bridge Effect'?" Kunin, Tenma, Mikoto, and Eri asked, in unison. "What's that?" Kunin asked, still sharpening his knives. "It's the phenomenon when a person falls in love, while crossing a suspended bridge." Akira explained, "When a person stands on a bridge, their heart beats fast because they're afraid of falling. He then mistakenly thinks that their heart is beating because they're in love with you." "I see..." Kunin replied. _Now that's a load of bulls***! I have been doing 'leap of faiths' up the wazoo and I have never been scared like that. _Kunin thought. "Has it been proven yet?" Kunin questioned Akira. "No... Not yet." Akira replied. "Oh, come on. It's not that hard to make someone fall in love with you." Eri interrupted. "Really? How?" Tenma asked. "You just have to be cute!" Eri said. _Really? I never noticed! _Kunin thought. "Don't be silly, darling! That's the very reason God created 'Fashion'!" Eri said. _Technically, we made fashion. And did she just call Tenma 'Darling'? _Kunin thought. "I mean just look at the peacocks!" Eri said. _I must be thinking too much to be missing out parts of this conversation. _Kunin thought. "You just don't get it!" Mikoto yelled. She slammed her cup on the floor. _Get what? I can't even follow what's going on! _Kunin thought as he stopped sharpening his knives. "It's what's in your heart! It's what inside that counts! All you have to do is be yourself and be confident!" Mikoto yelled, placing her fist on her chest. _Too bad perverts, like Imadori, can't seem to see that. _Kunin thought, placing his throwing knives back in their place. Kunin looked back and saw Tenma leave. Kunin got up from the wall and headed to the door. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back at midnight." Kunin said. Kunin left.

Yagami High (Night (Rooftop))

Harima was on a plank on the edge of the rooftop. Harima was also wearing peacock feathers. Kunin walked to the plank. "You working on your leap of faith?" Kunin asked. "Not today, Hoodie Man." Harima replied. "Well, don't jump off. There's no hay this time." Kunin said, standing on the edge of the rooftop.

_**End of Chapter/Episode 3**_

_Tenshi: That was shorter than the other chapters._

_Omega: That's probably because you were rushing._

_Tenshi: It's not like I was doing it like my brother. He's currently in a major writer's block._

_Zenno: Let's just end this so I don't get another tea lesson from Mugen._

_Tenshi: Right..._


	4. Friendly Friends!

**Author's Notes**

_**School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi, Kodansha, Del Rey Manga, Shonen, Shinji Takamatsu, Studio Comet, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Takaomi Kanasaki, and Funimation Channel. This is a fan-made story. Viewer discretion is advised. P.S. I know Jerusalem doesn't have assassins in 2004 (At least, I hope not). Do not correct my mistake of another country's culture, since this only a fan-fiction.**_

_Tenshi: Let's get started!_

_Omega: You seem to be in rush._

_Tenshi: I just want to get to the good episodes._

_Omega: Well, just make sure the chapters are still consistent._

_Tenshi: Yes, Mom._

_Omega: S-Shut up!_

_**Episode/Chapter 4: Talking with friends. Understanding a friend. Helping a friend.**_

Yagami High (Morning)

It was Class 2-C's class fieldtrip. Class 2-C got to the buses. "Ah. What a day for a field trip!" Tenma said, fanning herself. Mikoto was standing next to her, Eri was standing next to Mikoto, Akira was standing behind Eri, and Kunin was standing behind Tenma. "'A class field trip'? It feels like we're in grade school." Mikoto chuckled. "But, where are we headed?" "Who knows?" Mikoto, Tenma, Akira said, in unison. "I see..." Kunin awkwardly chuckled. _It's been years since I've rode on a bus. I hope I don't get sick! _Kunin thought.

The students started getting on the buses. Kunin took a seat across Eri. "Do we have to stay in our assigned seats after we leave?" Akira asked. "We may as well." Kunin answered. _At least, I hope not. _Kunin took out his notebook. Harima then walked into the bus and looked over at Tenma. "Hey, Harima!" Kunin called out to Harima. Harima looked over at the seat to his right. "Oh. Hey, Hoodie Man." Harima replied. "There's an extra seat here. You can sit here, if you want." Kunin said, pointing to the seat to his left. "Umm..." Harima looked back at Tenma, "Sure." Harima took the seat by the window.

The bus started moving. "So," Kunin started, "I've been wondering. You've been constantly staring past me. So, do have a crush on someone?" "Huh? What? No, no! Of course not!" Harima panicked. "Really? Because your panicking begs to differ." Kunin rebutted. "Gh. You're a smart one, Hoodie Man." "Thanks, but that's not the focus." Kunin thought for a moment. _So sitting across from me was Tenma and Eri. Hmm... Well, the first time I met him, he asked me a question about Tenma. And when we got stuck in the bathroom, he got pissed when I said I slept over at Tenma's house. I know! He has a crush on Eri! Wait. What am I thinking? He has a crush on Tenma! _Kunin turned back to Harima. "I know! You have a crush on Tenma!" Kunin whispered. "Gh. What would make you think that?" Harima whispered, panicking. _Got you. _Kunin smirked, "Hmm... Pity. I guess I can't arrange a meeting between you two." Harima broke. "Okay! Okay! You win!" Harima cracked. Harima calmed down, "Yes, you're right. I'm in love with Tenma." "I see... You need any help with it?" "Nah. I think it'll be more romantic if I told her in person." "Alright." The bus stopped. "Okay, guys. Rest stop. Get back on the bus 15 minutes sharp!" Tani ordered the class. "Yes, Mr. Tani." everyone on the bus said. Kunin and Harima sighed, in unison.

Kunin stood outside of the men's bathroom. _So Harima loves Tenma... I wonder why. Hmm... _Suddenly, there was a loud voice coming from the bathroom. "Dammit! I just have to sit down!" It was Harima's voice. _What the hell was that about? _Kunin thought, peeking in the men's bathroom. _I don't see anyone lying on the floor. It's just a false alarm! _Kunin went back to leaning on the wall. Harima came out of the bathroom and walked to the bus. Kunin followed. _Harima seems to be in a rush. I wonder what's getting him all hyped up... _They both arrive in front of two buses. A teacher called the students to get to the bus. Kunin headed to the right, "Let's get going!" Kunin then stopped and turned back. He saw Harima boarding the wrong bus. "Wait, Harima! That's the wrong-" But the doors to the bus Harima was heading in closed. "Bus..." Kunin finished.

Kunin sat at a seat behind the front seat. _Harima, that idiot! Looks like he won't be able to talk to Tenma now. _Kunin sighed and took out his notebook. "Excuse me. Is that seat taken?" asked a voice next to Kunin. "Huh?" Kunin said, looking next to him. It was a male student with a blue jacket, jeans, and a black t-shirt. The student's hair was black, his bangs covering his right eye. The student's eye was 'cold as ice' blue. "Oh, no. Go ahead." Kunin invited. "Thank you." the student said. The student sat in the seat right of Kunin. _This student. He looks... familiar... Hmm... That jacket. It looks exactly like the jacket the hooded man was wearing when Tenma stopped the bank robbery! But, let's get to know him first. _Kunin thought. "By the way, my name is Kunin Mika. Pleasure to meet you." Kunin said. "My name is Kutori Yamasachi." the student said. _I see... _"You don't happen to know Tenma Tsukamoto, do you?" Kunin asked. "I do actually. I heard that Harima has a crush on her." Kutori replied. "You know Harima? He's a good friend of mine." "And I saw him board the wrong bus too." "Well, my friend isn't all that smart." Kunin nervously chuckled. "I noticed." Kutori chuckled.

Kunin looked through his notebook. "Hey, watcha' got there?" Kutori asked, looking at Kunin's notebook. Kunin turned to Kutori, "Oh, this?" Kunin closed his notebook and showed Kutori the book. "It's my notebook. I keep notes in here, just in case I forget something. Hence the name 'Notebook'." "Sounds like something I need." Kutori retorted. Kunin handed his notebook to Kutori, "You wanna' take a look?" "Oh, sure." Kutori replied, taking the notebook. Kutori flips through some of the pages. "Hey. Nice drawings." Kutori complimented. "Thanks. But I'm not that good of an artist." Kunin replied. "You're not the only one." Kutori retorted. Kutori stopped at a page. "Oh, this drawing looks nice." "Which one?" Kunin asked, looking at the notebook. Kutori pointed at the drawing of Akira, "This one." "Oh, that one? It means a lot to me." "You mean the drawing or the girl?" Kutori smirked. "A bit of both." Kunin replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Interesting..." Kutori looked back at the notebook, "But she has no emotion whatsoever!" "Well, she doesn't show it." Kunin replied, still scratching the back of his neck. Then Eri walked past the two guys to the front seat. Seconds later, Tenma walks past the two to the front seat. Kutori got up from his seat. "I'll be leaving now." Kutori then went to the back of the bus. Mikoto and Akira leaned of from their seats to look at Tenma and Eri. "Now what's up with those two?" Mikoto asked. "Bus sick." Kunin answered.

Break Time

_Tenshi: F-F-F-Failure!_

_Omega: As always._

Break Over

Tsukamoto's House

It was a foggy morning. Yakumo was cleaning the dishes. Kunin was outside. _It's really foggy outside. This isn't 'My Soul To Take', is it? _Kunin thought. Kunin headed back inside the house. Kunin went to the kitchen. There were 4 lunchboxes on the table. _4? One's for Yakumo, one's for Tenma, one's for me, I think. And the last one is for... Who is the last lunchbox for? But let's not jump into any conclusions! _"Could it be for a boy she likes?" Tenma asked. Kunin face-palmed.

Yakumo was about ready to leave. "Go Yakumo! Go Yakumo! Go Yakumo-mo-mo!" Tenma cheered. Kunin stood next to Tenma. _What are you doing? _Yakumo left. _Looks like she left early. Should I go tail her? Got nothing else better to do! _Kunin thought. "Kunnin turned to Tenma. "I'm going to go too." "Are you going to follow Yakumo?" Tenma asked, giving him a sly look. "Don't be silly!" Kunin said, shaking both of his hands, "Why would I do that?" Tenma still gave Kunin a sly look. Kunin sighed, "Yes, I'm going to follow her. Now I need to get going." Kunin left the house. "Hey! Wait for me!" Tenma yelled, running out of the house. Tenma ran back to the door. "Woops! Almost forgot to lock the door!" Tenma then ran back, trying to catch up with Kunin.

Unknown

Yakumo was sitting on the ground near an abandoned house. Kunin was hiding behind the entrance pole. _What is this place? It reminds me so much of my childhood. _Tenma was walking up behind Yakumo. Kunin decided to head to as well. Unfortunately, Tenma tripped on a rock. "There goes our cover." Kunin sighed, standing next to Tenma. Yakumo turned to Tenma. "Oh, hey Sis, Kunin." Yakumo said. "All this for a cat? I thought you had yourself a boyfriend!" Tenma sighed. "Maybe now we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kunin said. "Oh well. Forget it!" Tenma sighed. _Why is she worrying about a cat? There has to be a reason... And this place. It looks so familiar... _Kunin thought. "Oh for heaven's sake! Why are you even wasting your time on this?" Tenma yelled. "I'm just testing something." Yakumo replied. "You need to forget about that and find a boyfriend, like a normal girl!" Tenma sighed. "I don't think that's good advice." Kunin said. "Ah! We're gonna' be late!" Tenma yelled. Tenma ran off. Kunin waited for Yakumo. "Let's get going then." Kunin told Yakumo. Yakumo said her goodbyes to the cat and left with Kunin.

Yagami High

Tenma was walking with her friends while Kunin was walking with Yakumo. Kunin used his 'Assassin Powers' to hear the other students walking to class. "Check it out! It's that new freshman, Tsukamoto!" Kunin turned to Yakumo. "You seem to be very popular." "No, I'm not." Yakumo replied. Kunin was confused. "I see... Huh?" Kunin glanced above his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" Yakumo asked. "I just have a feeling that someone or something is following us." There was a minute of silence. "I think I'm going to head to class now. See you later." Kunin said, gaining speed. "Aright. Bye." Yakumo said.

Kunin was walking across the halls of the second floor of the school. "Hey, it's that new student from Class 2-C. Mika, was it?" a student asked another student. "I heard he transferred here from Jerusalem." another student said. "Either way, he looks pretty badass with his scar and jacket!" another student said. Kunin stopped and looked out the window. _Everyone is talking about me. Hopefully they don't find out the real me. _Kunin sighed and headed to Class 2-C.

Class 2-C

Kunin sat at his desk, looking through his notebook. He looked at his drawing of Yakumo. _Whenever I'm around this girl, I feel at ease. Have I met her before? She reminds a lot of my childhood friend, but I can't remember her name! Am I... Having feelings for Yakumo? _Kunin thought. "Hey! Watcha' got there, Hoodie Man?" a voice asked. Kunin could already tell who that voice was. Kunin turned to his left. "Hey, Harima." "What do ya' have there?" Harima asked again. "Oh, this?" Kunin said, holding up his notebook, "This is my notebook. I keep notes in here, so I don't forget." "I see. Can I see it?" "Sure." Kunin gave him the notebook, "Here." Harima took the notebook and started flipping through some pages. "These are some nice drawings, Hoodie Man." Harima complimented. "Thanks." Kunin said. Harima stopped at a page. _That's Tenma! And this has information about her! _Harima thought. Harima read the page of information. _He seems really focused on something. That's must be Tenma's page. _Kunin thought. Harima handed Kunin his book back. "Thanks." Harima said. "Sure." Kunin said, taking his book. _Now I'll have a better chance of getting closer to Tenma! _Harima thought.

Class 2-C (Beginning of Class)

"Now before we start today's lesson, we have another new student." Tani announced. _Another student? _Kunin thought. "He's from England, so make him feel welcomed." _'England'? Doesn't England also have assassins? Okay, calm down. You don't know if he's an assassin or not. _Kunin thought. "So let's waste anymore time!" Tani said. Tani turned to the door, "Come in!" The door opens and a hooded man with a blue jacket and jeans walks into the classroom. _It's him! _Kunin thought. The hooded man made his way to the front of the class. The hooded man wrote his name on the chalkboard. The hooded man then moved so the class can see his name on the chalkboard. The hooded man then took off his hood. The hooded man had black hair; his bangs were covering his right eye. And he had a 'cold as ice' blue eyes. _K-K- _Kunin thought."Hello. My name is Kutori Yamasachi." "Good." Tani said. "You can take the seat behind Karasuma." Tani ordered, pointing at the empty seat behind Karasuma. Kutori put his hood back up and walked to his desk.

Library (Lunch/Break)

Kunin was at a table reading a book called, **Medieval History. **_'The Templar War'? Interesting... 'Assassins played a major role in The Templar War.' _Kunin looked up from his book. Kunin saw Yakumo leaving the library. _Was that Yakumo? _Kunin thought. Kunin closed his book and laid it on the table. Kunin then got up from his seat on exited the library.

1st Floor (Hallways (Lunch/Break))

Kunin saw Yakumo talk with a student in akido clothing. _Hmm... May as well watch within the crowd. _Kunin put his hood up and walked to the middle of the crowd. "But martial arts allows a woman to protect herself from unwanted attention. _Martial Arts is actually used to help improve focus. Fighting/Defending yourself is just a bi-product when learning Martial Arts. _Kunin thought. "For example, if I was to do this!" the student reached for Yakumo's right arm. Yakumo dodged the student's grab. _Nice dodge. But she only moved. _Kunin thought. The student then rushed to Yakumo, trying to grab her left arm. Yakumo dodged the student's grab again. The student kept trying to grab Yakumo, but Yakumo kept dodging the grabs. "Your sister's the klutziest klutz in the entire world! But you..." the student yelled. Kunin grabbed the student's shoulder. The student stopped in place. "Alright, man. That's enough." Kunin told the student. "Who do you think you are?" the student yelled. The student turned around. He saw the white hooded man. "Gh-" the student dashed away from Kunin. "You're... From the Mika family! Aren't you?" the student yelled. The student was sweating bullets and was forcing his words out of his dry throat. "Heh." Kunin smiled, "Maybe I am. What's it to you?" "Gh! My name is Haruki Hanai! Our club trained and idolized your family. So, it would be an honor if I can spar with you." "How about we spar right now? It'd be my honor." "Alright."

There was a huge crowd circling around Kunin and Hanai. Kunin and Hanai bowed to each other, and then went to their stances. Kunin was in a right-hand stance. Hanai was also in a right-hand stance. Hanai lunged forward; trying to punch Kunin, with his right arm. _Got you. _Kunin thought. Kunin moved left, and grabbed Hanai's right arm. At the same time, Kunin did a leg sweep on Hanai's right leg, knocking Hanai on his knees. Kunin then pulled Hanai's arm to Hanai's back. At the same time, he put Hanai in a chokehold. The crowd gasped. "How did you do that so quickly?" Hanai asked, trying to speak through the chokehold. "My students and superiors used to nickname me 'The Silent Wind'." Kunin replied.

Tsukamoto's House (Evening)

_Haruki Hanai. He has good determination, but his moves are easy to counter. _Kunin thought, as he looked through his notebook. Kunin was sitting at the kitchen table. Tenma walked in the kitchen. "Yakumo, it's burning!" Tenma yelled. "Huh?" Yakumo said, snapping out of her thinking. A puff of black smoke came out of the pot. "Oh no. I hope I can still save it." Yakumo said. "Well, now what?" Kunin asked the two sisters. "Let's try something new!" Tenma suggested. "Really? Like what?" Kunin asked. Tenma took a seat next to Kunin. Tenma took out two slips of paper and a pen. "Here's the deal. I'm going to make 2 recipes, and Yakumo is going to choose one at random." Tenma explained. "I see." _One is catsup. And the other one is banana and beam jam cake. _Kunin thought, looking at the recipes. Tenma stood up. She put the two slips of paper behind her, and then showed them to Yakumo. The papers were flipped to the blank side, so Yakumo couldn't see the recipes. "The left one." Yakumo said. Tenma handed Yakumo the left slip paper. Yakumo grabbed the paper and flipped it over. It read **Banana and Bean Jam Cake. **_Banana and bean jam cake? That doesn't sound very good. I think I'm going to sit this one out. _Kunin thought. Tenma was doing... Whatever! Kunin got up from his seat, "I got somewhere to go. So if you don't mind, I'm going to sit this one out." "But you didn't have dinner yet." Yakumo stated. "It'll be fine." Kunin said, leaving the kitchen.

Unknown

Kunin was at the place where he followed Yakumo to earlier that day. _This place. Why do I remember this place?_ Kunin thought, heading to the building near the entrance. _Gh- Now I remember this place. I used to go here whenever my parents fought. _Kunin touched the wall of the house. _It looks exactly how I left it. Odd... _Kunin looked further into the place. _The grass here was so lush and soft. It was comfortable for when I didn't want to sleep at my house. _Kunin sighed. Kunin then noticed the black cat on the branch of a tree. The branch was near breaking. _It's that cat! _Kunin then heard footsteps. _Gh! Someone's here! I need to hide in the shadows. _Kunin ran to a tree and hid behind it. _Now who could it be? _Kunin peeked outside of the tree. He then sees Yakumo on one of the branches of the same tree the cat was on. _Y-Yakumo? What is she trying to do? She's going to get herself injured! _Kunin then notices that Yakumo jumped off the tree. "No!" Kunin yelled. Kunin ran from his hiding place to where Yakumo was falling. Yakumo was close to hitting the ground. But Kunin leaped to Yakumo; his whole body was off the ground. Kunin caught and tugged Yakumo before she hit the ground. Kunin closed his eyes, to brace for the impact.

Kunin opened his eyes. He was lying on the grass. Yakumo was lying on top of Kunin. Her head was on Kunin's chest. Her eyes were closed. "Y-Yakumo?" Kunin said. Yakumo slowly opened her eyes. Kunin sighed in relief. Yakumo lifted her head above Kunin's head. Their eyes met. "Kunin? What are you doing here?" Yakumo asked. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe." Kunin swiftly replied. They both stared at each other for a minute. _I want to move, but my body doesn't want to. Yakumo is pressing up against me. I'm getting slightly aroused by this. Do I really have feelings for Yakumo? _Kunin finally spoke through his dry throat, "Um... You're a little too close." "Oh, sorry." Yakumo got up off of Kunin. "It's fine." Kunin sat up. "Huh?" Kunin said, looking at something beside Yakumo. Yakumo turned to where Kunin was looking at. The cat was licking Yakumo's fingers. "I heard it." Yakumo said. "Huh? Hear what?" Kunin asked. "Sometimes, I can read what's in people's hearts. So I wondered, if I could read what the cat's heart would say. I guess a cat's heart says 'meow'. Too bad." Yakumo explained. "I see..." Kunin replied. _She can read people's hearts. Gh- I hope she didn't read what I thought of earlier!_

Break Time

_Tenshi: No time for breaks! Let's just get back to work!_

_Omega: Awhh!_

_Zenno: Come on!_

_Tenshi: Shut up! All of you!_

Break Over

Yagami High (After School)

It was raining... That's all there is to explain. Kunin was with Eri, Mikoto, and Akira. "Wow. It was just clear a little while ago." Eri said. "I guess that's weather for you." Kunin retorted. "Did you bring an umbrella?" Mikoto asked Eri. "No." Eri sighed. "That's fine. You can share mine." Mikoto said, taking out her umbrella. "Thanks." Eri said, "What about you Akira?" Akira then opened her umbrella. "I'm good." "Hey guys, shouldn't we wait for Tenma? She said that she had something to take care of." Mikoto said, opening her umbrella. "Knowing her, she must have forgotten her umbrella." Kunin said. The 4 students headed out in the rain. "But it seems odd. If she doesn't have an umbrella, then why is she staying here?" Mikoto asked. "Exactly. She must have a backup umbrella." Kunin said. Kunin left his hood down. Tenma was eavesdropping on the 4 student's conversation.

"By the way, Mikoto. Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?" "Huh?" Mikoto said, shocked. "Well, since Tenma's going to stay at the school for a bit, I won't be able to get in the house, since it'll be locked. So I may as well hang out with you." Kunin explained. "Umm, well..." "Oh, just say 'Yes'." Eri whispered to Mikoto. "What?" Mikoto said, turning to Eri. "Oh, come on. Kunin's smart, funny, he looks pretty strong, and he's cute. You meet guys like that once in a lifetime. Are you really going to miss that chance?" Eri asked, giving Mikoto a sly look. Mikoto blushed. "If you like him so much, then why don't you hang out with him?" Mikoto yelled to Eri. "Is everything alright over there?" Kunin asked Mikoto and Eri. Mikoto turned back to Kunin. Kunin was smiling. Hs eyes were kind. The rain on his face and hair made him look cooler and handsomer. Mikoto slightly blushed. "Oh, no. We're fine." Mikoto awkwardly laughed. "Right. Anyways, can I hang out with you for a while?" Kunin asked. "Uh, sure!" Mikoto quickly answered. "Cool." Kunin said.

A couple minutes later of walking, Mikoto looks over to Kunin. "You're soaking wet!" Mikoto said, worried. Kunin turned Mikoto, "Huh? Oh, no, it's fine." Kunin replied with a smile. "You sure?" Mikoto asked again. Kunin nodded. "Alright." Mikoto said, turning back to the front. "Oh, come on!" Eri yelled to Mikoto, "It doesn't matter if he says no! Just share the umbrella with him!" "But he doesn't want to." Mikoto replied. Eri sighed. Eri turned to Kunin, "Hey Kunin, could you come over here for a second?" Kunin turned to Eri. "Umm, sure." _What do you have up your sleeve, Eri? _Mikoto thought. Kunin came stood next to Mikoto. "What is it?" Kunin asked Eri. "Oh nothing! Mikoto just wanted you to come over here so she could do this." Eri then wrapped Mikoto's right arm around Kunin's left arm. Kunin blushed and was surprised by Eri's action. "Eh?" Kunin yelled. _Why did Eri just do that? _Kunin thought, still surprised about what happened. But something inside Kunin's mind didn't want him to unwrap his arm. Mikoto was blushing too, but she looked down on the ground. She looked furious. Mikoto then turned to Eri with furious eyes. _You're so dead, Eri! _Mikoto thought.

The three students arrived at Eri's 'House'. "Well, I'm at my house. So I'll see you two lovebirds later!" Eri said to Kunin and Mikoto, who was still angry at Eri. Eri winked at the two students then went into her house. Kunin and Mikoto walked away from Eri's house. "That Eri sure is a riot, huh?" Kunin chuckled. "Sure is." Mikoto agreed, still irritated. _I'm gonna' kill her. _Mikoto thought.

After a couple minutes of silence and walking, Kunin looked over at Mikoto. She looked stressed. Kunin took a gulp and asked, "You look stressed. Is something wrong?" Mikoto snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Kunin. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Mikoto quickly answered. "You sure? You just looked like you had a major decision on your hands." Kunin said, still worried. "Well," Mikoto took a deep breath to calm herself, "I like this boy, but he's already in college." "Alright. I don't really seem to see what the problem is." "Well, that's because I'm also in love with-" But before Mikoto could finish her sentence, she trips over a pothole. "Waah!" But since Mikoto's arm was wrapped around Kunin, so he fell too. "Woah!" Kunin got up on his own. Kunin then looked down. "M-Mikoto!" Kunin lifted Mikoto back on her legs. "Are you okay?" Kunin asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Mikoto replied. Mikoto tried walking to get the umbrella, but she fell over again. But before Mikoto hit the ground, Kunin was there to save her. "No, you're not." Kunin then lifted Mikoto back on her feet. "You have a sprained ankle." Kunin stated. "No. It's fine, really." Mikoto persisted. Kunin took off his jacket and put it on Mikoto. Kunin was wearing a white, torn up t-shirt. Kunin then picked up Mikoto, like how you would carry a box from the bottom, but not place it over your head. "It's coming down hard." Kunin said, looking up to the clouds, "We need to find shelter." Kunin then ran somewhere to find shelter.

After a couple minutes of trying to find shelter, they finally found a bus shelter. Kunin set Mikoto down on the bench. Kunin sat a little bit away from Mikoto. "Finally, shelter!" Kunin said, wiping his hair with his hands. Kunin sighed then looked at his jeans, his left knee was scrapped. _It's only a scrape. It'll heal. _Kunin thought. Kunin looked over at Mikoto; she looked warm inside of Kunin's jacket. Kunin then felt a sudden cold breeze come by. He started to shiver. _D-Damn c-cold rain! _Kunin thought. "You know how I was saying that I was in love with someone else?" Mikoto asked Kunin. Kunin turned to Mikoto, "Huh? Oh, yeah I remember." "Well," Mikoto moved to Kunin a little closer, "I think I know who it is." "Really?" Kunin placed his hand next to him, "Who is it?" "It's..." Mikoto moved in closer. "It's..." Mikoto then moved her hand to Kunin's. Kunin slightly blushed. But then, "What are you two doing?" Tenma asked, peeking into the bus shelter. Mikoto and Kunin quickly placed their hands in their laps. "N-nothing!" Kunin answered, still blushing.

_**End of Chapter/Episode 4**_

_Tenshi: Alright! I'm finished._

_Omega: Took you a while._

_Tenshi: Hey! It's pretty hard trying to fit in an even that doesn't happen, but still try to keep that character, in character!_

_Omega: ... I can't comprehend what you just said..._

_Tenshi: And you call yourself a 'Lawyer'!_

_Tenshi: By the way, my brother, Tenkura, just made his first chapter about School Rumble. It features his on OC that goes through the events the main characters in School Rumble and in my fanfiction go through. We'll be collaborating on some chapters. So go check it out!_

_Omega: Let's just finish up._

_Tenshi: I always get the last line!_


	5. Kunin Has Many Firsts

**Author's Notes**

_**School Rumble is owned by Jin Kobayashi, Kodansha, Del Rey Manga, Shonen, Shinji Takamatsu, Studio Comet, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Takaomi Kanasaki, and Funimation Channel. This is a fan-made story. Viewer discretion is advised. P.S. I know Jerusalem doesn't have assassins in 2004 (At least, I hope not). Do not correct my mistake of another country's culture, since this only a fan-fiction.**_

_Tenshi: Let's do this!_

_Omega: Are you just going to focus on this story instead of your other stories?_

_Tenshi: ...Yes._

_Omega: ..._

_Zenno: I hate you..._

_**Chapter/Episode 5: Kunin's First Scar. Kunin's First Rival. Kunin's First Softball Game.**_

A Local Restaurant

Kunin, Tenma, and Yakumo sat a table. "A Chinese restaurant huh?" Kunin said, looking around restaurant. "Yep!" Tenma said, "We come here sometimes." "I see..." Kunin said, still looking around the restaurant. "So," Tenma looked at Kunin with a sly look, "When are you going to tell me what you and Mikoto were doing the other day?" "You're still on about this?" Kunin yelled. Kunin was blushing. Kunin drank his water then slammed the cup on the table. "And I already told you, we weren't doing anything! We were just waiting for the rain to stop." Then the waiter came to the table. "Can I get you three anything?" "Yes. Umm... 2 Miso Porks please?" Tenma answered. "No pork for me, only veggies." Yakumo quickly said. "Okay." the waiter wrote on his notepad. The waiter looked up at Kunin. "What about you?" Kunin was looking out the window. "Huh?" Kunin turned back to the waiter. "Oh. I'll just have some hot tea." The waiter wrote on his notepad. "Alright." The waiter left. Kunin sighed and turned back to the window. _I wonder what's happening now that I left Jerusalem... Has it gone better, or worse? Oh well. I can't go back now. What else do I have to worry about? Oh yeah. Who was that other person that Mikoto said she was in love with? Could it be me? That's probable. I don't know why, but something in my mind wants to know. Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up too high. Huh? I feel like someone's watching me... _Kunin thought. Kunin turned back to the table, Tenma was staring at him with a focused look on her face. "Is something the matter?" Kunin asked, puzzled. "I just want to know how you got that scar." Tenma replied, still staring at him. "Which one?" Kunin asked, still puzzled. "What do you mean 'Which one?'? I'm talking about the one on your eye." "Oh." Kunin pointed to his right eye, "This one?" Kunin took his finger off his face and sat up straight. "Well, it was the first day back to school. I was still in Japan and with my parents at that time."

Flashback (The Streets of Japan) 

(Underlined sentences will be Tenma in the present day, and bolded sentences will be Kunin in the present day) It was a regular afternoon. School just got out recently. Kunin went to his getaway; the place from chapter/episode 4 that involved the cat. Kunin was 11 at that time. He was in middle school, if Japan has any middle schools. _The grass is so soft. And the air is so warm. _Kunin thought as he lay on the grass. _But I think that it's time to go._ Kunin got up from the grass and yawned. This is boring! When are you going to tell us how you got you're scar? **Be patient. I'm getting there. **

Kunin was walking on the sidewalk. He was wearing his school uniform. His school uniform was black and had gold-colored buttons that goes from the bottom of his uniform to his neck, and black pants. He also carried a Japanese schoolbag. _I wish I had friends... All my life I always did everything by myself. Exercise, projects, class work, everything... _Kunin thought, walking down the sidewalk. Kunin stopped for a second to stretch his arms and to let out a big yawn. He then heard a woman let out a scream. Kunin was startled by the scream. He looked around to see who was screaming. He saw an alley to his right. There were 3 thugs threatening a schoolgirl with a knife. The schoolgirl was from the same school and class as Kunin. Kunin saw a 2x4 on the ground and picked it up. Kunin swung the 2x4 back then ran to the thug with the knife. "Stay away from her, you creeps!" Kunin yelled. The 4 turned to Kunin. Kunin immediately swung the 2x4 at the thug's head. The thug dropped the knife while he flew deeper in the alley. Kunin stepped in front of the schoolgirl to protect her. Kunin's 2x4 snapped in half and had blood on it. Kunin threw it on the side. "You'll have to step over my dead body." The two thugs ran deeper in the alley. "Stay here. I'll be back." Kunin chased after the two thugs.

The Alley (Flashback)

Kunin kept chasing the two thugs. Kunin was starting to slow down. Kunin stopped running to take a breather. _How the hell... did this place... get so dim? _Kunin took a deep breath then walked deeper into the alley. _Now where did those delinquents go? _Kunin was looking left and right, but it was too dim to know if they were there or not. "I really need a light." Kunin whispered to himself. He then heard footsteps rushing behind him. "!" Kunin grunted. But before he could react, he was put in a full nelson by one of the thugs. Kunin kept struggling to get out of the thug's hold, but it was to no avail. "Dammit! Get the hell off of me!" Kunin yelled, still struggling. Kunin heard footsteps coming towards him. The footsteps stop and a knife was drawn out in front of his face. "You're going to pay for killing one of my best men." the person holding the knife said. The thug holding Kunin stretched up Kunin's right eyelid, exposing more of his eye to the person with the knife. "Since my subordinate got hit in the eye, I guess I'll take away your eye." the person holding the knife said, putting the edge of his knife close Kunin's right eye.

Present Day (A Local Restaurant)

"And I think you can guess what happened from there." Kunin finished. Kunin then turned to Tenma. "I understand!" Tenma yelled. She slammed the table. "If you ask me, it's that girl's fault! Hmm... That story sounds familiar..." "Did you even listen to my story?" Kunin yelled, now irritated. "Nah! You're story got boring, so I listened to that other guy's story." Tenma replied. Kunin sighed, "The next time you ask me about something, remind me to abridge it for you."

The Next Day (Yagami High)

Kunin and Harima were walking across the hallways of the school. _That damn Tenma. She asks me about something, I explain it to her, then halfway through; she ignores my story and listens to another person's story. I swear, she has the shortest attention-span in the world. _Kunin thought. Kunin looked to his right, seeing that Harima left a footprint on the wall. "You gonna' clean that up?" Kunin sarcastically asked. "Pfft. Yeah right!" Harima sarcastically replied. Harima then stopped in his tracks. Kunin stopped as well. _What's he so focused about? _Kunin then saw a woman with purple hair, eyeglasses, and a lab coat. _Hey isn't that the new teacher? I think her name's Itoko Osakabe, from what I've heard. _Kunin thought. Itoko passed by Harima. She then took out a picture of Tenma. Harima started cleaning up the footprint on the wall. _Since when did Harima's secret get let out to the teachers? _Kunin thought. Itoko walked away from the two students. "Okay. Now it's all clean." Harima said. "I didn't know you were the 'Obsessive Compulsive' type, Harima." Kunin sarcastically said. "Shut up. Hoodie Man!" Harima yelled.

Break Time

_Tenshi: I spent most of my time sleeping and stuff._

_Omega: You really need to get off your lazy butt and start writing!_

_Tenshi: Hey! It's not that easy! Especially if I was starting to get sleepy._

_Omega: Whatever. _

Break Over

Yagami High (Tea Club Room)

"Please have some. We brewed the tea club's favorite milk tea. And there's raspberry pie." Sarah said. Yakumo took the cup of tea and took a sip of it. She then set the cup of tea back on its plate. "It's delicious." Yakumo complimented. "Thanks! That's great! I thought you might not like your tea too sweet, so I took a chance. I sprinkled a little cinnamon to enhance the flavor. Whatdayya' say, Yakumo? Does this mean you're interested in joining the tea club? I know I speak for everyone when I say we'd love to have you." Sarah turned to Itoko, who was sitting down and drinking tea as well. "Right, Ms. Itoko?" "She'd make a fine addition to the club. But really, I'm just the advisor of this club, so I have no say in this operation." Itoko said. Itoko turned to her left, "And I've got to ask, what is that man doing on the floor?"

Hanai was bowing on the floor. Kunin was standing next to Hanai. "He came up to me and asked me where Yakumo is. So I decided to escort him here." Kunin answered, looking down at Hanai. Hanai looked up to Itoko. "Oh please! Please! Please!" "God, just spit out already!" Kunin yelled. "Please allow me and Mr. Mika to join the tea club! Because, we think having tea with Yakumo would be wonderful!" Hanai begged. "Hold up a second! What's this about me joining the tea club?" Kunin immediately yelled. "Wait a minute. Your from the akido club, so why are you over here?" Itoko asked Hanai. "If you ask me, it's because he's one of those guys who are madly in love with Yakumo. So, he would do anything just to even look at her for more than 10 seconds." Kunin explained, "Though most people would rule him out as a pervert for doing what he does, he seems to have an honest heart. Though that may not justify his current actions." "Wow. This guy is completely hopeless. He reminds me of someone..." Itoko said. Itoko got up from her sat and headed to the door, "As I said earlier, I'm the faculty advisor. At this school, we respect the demandince of both the students and the teachers. Our membership discretions are made by the chairperson. It's up to you, chairperson." Itoko left the room. "Mhm." Akira said.

Akira set down her tea cup. "No way." "What? That's it? I don't understand! Why?" Hanai yelled. "Well, we're willing to take in Kunin, but not you Hanai." Akira said. "What?" Hanai yelled. Hanai then turned to Kunin, "How come you able to join, not me?" "Well, Akira, Yakumo, and I are friends." Kunin replied, putting both his hands up to his chest. "What? Just because your friends with Akira and Yakumo automatically means you're able to join their club?" "I don't know if that's the case, but it does seem like a sound reason." "Gah! You don't understand what it means to 'have tea' do you?" "No, but I think you're going to tell me anyway." "Well, having tea is just another term for a social gathering! I.e. people can be together! Like on a date! And I want to date Yakumo! So therefore, I should be given' a chance to join the club!" "That was a nice speech, Hanai." Kunin sarcastically complimented. "I see." Akira said. "You do?" Kunin asked, suddenly puzzled. "Perhaps. But if he wants to join, he'll have to pass the test." Akira explained. "'Pass the test'?" Kunin and Hanai asked, in unison.

Outside of the Tea Club (Evening)

There were 4 cups of tea. Two of the cups were teal, and the other two were red. "A taste test." Akira said. The two cups of tea were placed in front of Hanai, who was sitting down. Kunin sat next to Hanai. "Taste them. Then tell me which one Yakumo brewed." Akira instructed "Are you nuts? How could I know which one she brewed? That's impossible-" Hanai yelled. "Let me make this easier to understand. The taste of tea meers its maker's heart. So if you truly know Yakumo's heart, then this'll be an easy task." Akira explained. "Gh- A man never backs down from a challenge! Only a coward would turn his back and runaway! I am a real man, and I accept your challenge!" Hanai yelled. "You didn't let me finish." Akira interrupted, "There is a catch to this." "'A catch'?" Hanai asked. "Kunin will also have to figure out which one Yakumo brewed. If one of you fails, then Hanai won't be able to join the tea club." Akira explained. "I have to participate in this?" Kunin asked nervously. "Mr. Mika! A man of would never back down from a challenge! Especially since your part of the Mika family, you must have dealt with worse!" Hanai lectured. "Fine, fine. I can see your persistence." Kunin took a slight sigh, "I accept this 'challenge' as well."

Kunin and Hanai picked up the teal-colored cup. Kunin stared at the cup for a moment. _I'm really hesitant about drinking this cup of tea. Something about it sends a shiver down my spine. _Kunin slowly inhaled and exhaled, calming himself. He finally took a sip of the tea. The minute the tea went into his mouth, he immediately swallowed the tea. Kunin started breathing heavily. _Damn. That's some spicy tea. What did she put in this? _Kunin got his act together. _But I'm an assassin! No tea is going to take me down! _Kunin took another sip of thetea. _Actually, this tea isn't half-bad! I might like it! _"My whole face is on fire! This sensation only comes from one flavor, the flavor of sweet, sweet love!" Hanai said. Hanai took the teal-colored tea cup and held it up, "This is it! Yakumo brewed this one!" _Hanai is so persistent to join the tea club that he's just guessing, hoping he would get it right. _Kunin thought, taking another sip of tea. _This tea. It has a special taste to it. Could it be the spiciness, or Yakumo's heart? _Kunin set down the cup of tea and took the other cup. _Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's try this one. _Kunin took a sip of the red-colored cup of tea. _Gh- Tasting this tea is like tasting lava! _Kunin immediately set down the cup of tea. "Oh! It's like hot blood pumping through the heart of someone in love, and that is the proof, of pure love! Yakumo made this one too!" Hanai yelled, holding up the red-colored cup of tea. "Yakumo's heart is in only one of the cups." Akira said. _I see. I guess two of the possible options are eliminated. _Kunin thought, picking up the red-colored cup of tea. _Maybe another sip won't hurt. _Kunin took another sip of tea. _Gh- Did this just get spicier? Let's try the other cup. _Kunin picked up the teal-colored cup and took a sip of it. _Hmm... This is less spicy. Could this be it, or is the lesser amount of spiciness just a trap? Let's try the other cup. _Kunin took a sip of the red-colored cup of tea. _This one is spicier than the other cup. Could the spiciness be a diversion of the truth? I wonder... _"Gah!" Hanai yelled. Kunin turned to Hanai. Hanai was breathing fire. Hanai then fell on his back. "Disqualified!" Akira announced, holding up a red flag. "I guess all that guessing was for nothing then." Kunin said. Kunin laid down on the mat as well. "I could go for a cup of water." Kunin said. "You didn't show him any mercy." Sarah said, shocked. "He didn't deserve any." Akira replied. Sarah and Yakumo turned to Akira. "So Yakumo, now that you know how we handle people who don't take tea seriously," Akira slightly smiled, "Welcome to the club."

Tea Club Room

Hanai woke up. Hanai sat up. "Looks like your awake." Kunin said, looking down at Hanai. Kunin extended his hand to Hanai, "Need some help?" Hanai got up on his own. Hanai put on his glasses and looked around the room. "Where's Yakumo?" "Sorry, but she already went home." Kunin said, crossing his arms. Sarah then gave Hanai a cup of milk tea. "Here. This'll get rid of that bad taste." Hanai took the cup of milk tea. "Why thank you." "By the way," Kunin spoke up, "Akira said you can come and go if you oblige by the club's rules." Hanai turned to Kunin. "Takano said that?" Kunin headed to the door. "I respect your determination, but need to know your limits. We should spar the next time we meet." Kunin left the club room. Hanai followed.

Hallways

Kunin and Hanai saw Akira. Akira was putting up a poster on the wall next to the tea club room. "Oh, Akira. I'm afraid I misjudged you." Akira turned to Hanai, "Did you now?" Akira turned back to the poster. The poster read, **Everyone Welcome. **There was a small note next to the poster that read, **However, Hanai is forbidden to enter. **Hanai flew in shock. "You had it coming." Kunin said.

Break Time

_Tenshi: F-F-F-Failure!_

_Omega: Back to the story._

Break Over

Class 2-C (Late Morning/Noon)

Hanai was standing at the front of the class. "In order for the class to learn a little something called 'teamwork', our homeroom assignment today is to play a little friendly game of softball!" Hanai announced to the class. The chalkboard read, **Today's homeroom is a Softball Tournament! **_What the hell is softball? _Kunin thought, confused. "It's a beautiful day, so let's not waste it!" Hanai ordered, "Let's get out there, and forge the bonds of friendship and teamwork with sweat!" _No really, what's going on? What's softball? _Kunin thought. Harima got up from his seat and yelled, "Yeah! Let's do iiiiitttt!" The whole class winced and stared at Harima. Kunin face-palmed. _What's Harima planning? And I haven't gotten a clue of what's softball! Help! _

Baseball Field (Yagami High (Late Morning/Noon))

Class 2-C was playing softball... Not much else to explain. Mikoto made a home-run. Kunin was sitting next to Harima. "Do you have any pointers on playing softball?" Kunin asked Harima. "Huh? 'Pointers'?" Harima asked. Harima thought for a minute. "Well, usually, I try to hit the ball as hard as I can." "...Is that it?" Kunin asked, expecting Harima to say more. "Pointers you say?" Hanai yelled. Kunin looked in front of him, Hanai was standing there. "Umm... Yeah. Got any?" Kunin said. "Well, for batting, you need to read the pitcher's play. You'll also have to focus on the ball when the pitcher pitchers it," Hanai then turned to Harima, "Not apply brute force to it!" Harima got up from his seat and grabbed Hanai's shirt. "Whatdya' say, 'Eyeglasses'?" Harima asked furiously. Hanai and Harima were arguing, but Kunin didn't really care. _Hmm... 'Read the pitcher' and 'Focus on the ball'. I think I can do that. _

Kunin went to the outfield. Kunin saw Kutori in the distance. "Hey Kutori!" Kunin yelled. Kutori turned to Kunin. Kutori ran to Kunin's side. "Whatdya' need?" Kutori asked. "I thought we should stick together, since we're on the same team and all." Kunin suggested. "Sure, I was thinking the same thing." Kutori agreed. The board read, **Red- 3, 11... White- 3, 9... **"It looks like the board's tied up. Let's try our best to win!" Kunin said to Kutori. "Okay. Good luck out there." Kutori said. "Thanks." Kunin thanked. Next up to bat was Asou Hiroyoshi. "Get ready!" Kunin said moving in, "Stay there, I have an idea." The pitcher threw a fastball. Asou swung his bat. The ball went flying 15 ft. off the ground. "Perfect hit!" Hanai yelled. "Not on my watch!" Kunin yelled. Kunin started running to Kutori, still keeping an eye on the ball. "Kutori! Take off your glove and give me a boost!" Kunin yelled to Kutori, still running to him. Kutori immediately took of his baseball glove and cupped his hands. Once Kunin got close, he jump-stepped into Kutori's cupped hands. Kutori then immediately threw his hands up, boosting Kunin up to the softball's height. Kunin turned his body 180 degrees. The softball was about a foot away from Kunin. Kunin stared at it for a second. Kunin then grabbed the ball and placed it in his baseball glove. Kunin landed on his back. Everyone gathered around Kunin. "Is he okay?" one of the girls asked. Kunin laughed and held up his baseball glove, which had the softball in it. "Wait a second!" Eri yelled. Everyone turned to her. "Was that even legal?" Eri yelled. "It is." Karasuma said, holding up a book named **Softball Rules and Regulations. **(Okay. I know that the move Kunin did wasn't legal in softball, but just bare with me!) "It is?" everyone, including Kunin, yelled, surprised. "Well, there's no rule that states that you can't do that move, therefore it's legal." Karasuma explained. Kunin just laid on the ground, shocked and amazed.

Kunin was sitting on his team's bench. Kutori was sitting next to him. "I still can't believe that was legal." Kunin laughed. "Same here." Kutori chuckled, "By the way, that was a good idea." "Hey, Kunin." Hanai said. Kunin turned in front of him, Hanai was standing there, handing Kunin an ice pack. "Thought you might need this." Hanai said. "Thanks." Kunin said taking the ice pack and placing it on his back. "That was a nice move you made earlier. Though you could have made a better landing. But it was still nothing I have ever seen in a softball game before." Hanai complimented. Hanai sat next to Kunin. "Thanks, Hanai. But if Kutori didn't help me, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off." Kunin said, flattered. "'Kutori'?" Hanai asked. "Yeah." Kunin then leaned back, revealing Kutori, who is sitting to his right. "Him." Kunin said, pointing to Kutori. Kutori waved his hand, "Hey." "I don't we've been acquainted yet." Hanai said. Hanai extended his hand to Kutori. "I'm Haruki Hanai. I'm from the akido club. It's nice to meet you Kutori..." "Yamasachi." Kutori said, shaking Hanai's hand, "Kutori Yamasachi. I'm from... England..." Hanai flinched back, letting go of Kutori's hand, "'Y-Yamasachi'? 'England'?" Hanai froze into stone. "Oh. Umm... Did I say something wrong? I'm not much of a people person, but I'm pretty sure I greeted myself correctly." Kunin said, nervously. "It's fine. He froze on me too. So I'm pretty sure it's an effect whenever he meets someone." Kunin said. Kutori laughed. Harima then came up to Kunin. "Hey, Hoodie Man." Kunin turned to Harima. "What is it?" Kunin asked. "You're batting." Harima said, tossing a metal baseball bat on Kunin's lap. "Oh. Umm... Alright." Kunin nervously said, taking the baseball bat on his lap.

Kunin went to the left side of the home plate. Imadori was pitching. "Ready." Kunin hesitantly yelled. _Read the pitcher. _Kunin thought. "Hmph. The first one is just a practice pitch." Imadori said. _Read the pitcher. _Kunin thought. Then Imadori threw the softball, "Though some mistake it as a fastball!" The ball came at medium speed. Kunin squinted at the ball. _Focus on the ball. _The ball got closer. _Focus. _The ball got even closer. _Focus. _The ball got closer. Kunin widened his eyes vigorously. _Focus!_ Kunin swung the bat to the ball. Kunin hit the ball. But the ball went to Imadori's right cheek. Imadori was sent to the infirmary. "That was a pretty good hit." Kunin muttered to himself. "Nice hit, Hoodie Man!" Harima cheered. "Thanks. But now we need a new pitcher." Kunin stated. "It's the manager! He's gonna' pick the new pitcher!" all of the boys yelled, beside Harima and Kunin. "A manager?" Kunin yelled. "When did that happen?" Harima yelled. Karasuma raised his hand. "Pitcher, Tsukamoto." Karasuma announced. "Tenma? Pitcher? Let's see how this works out." Kunin said, picking up his bat. "You saying she doesn't pitch well?" Harima yelled to Kunin. "Well, she sat the last one out. She didn't even have confidence in herself. That should explain enough." Kunin explained. "What do you mean by, 'She didn't...'?" "Because she might be more confident now than before."

Kunin went to the home plate. "If I strike out, that means your team wins right?" Kunin asked Nara, who is the home plate baseman. "Uh, yeah. So, no pressure or anything." Nara sighed. Tenma did a pose and threw a fastball. _Gh- How can I focus on a ball that fast? _Kunin thought. The ball disappeared. "How the hell?" Kunin yelled. The ball then appeared out of nowhere. The ball was coming towards Kunin's face. _S***! Move! _Kunin rolled to the right, dodging the ball. The ball was starting to follow him like a heat-seeking missile. _The hell? _Kunin started running around the baseball course screaming, "How is this even possible?" "That's technically a dead ball!" Fuyuki announced.

_**End of Chapter/Episode 5**_

_Tenshi: I'm done!_


End file.
